Rise of a Legend
by DemonHeat
Summary: Discontinued: AU!Set post GoF! In the sudden event that Voldemort has risen, Dumbledore must send Harry away for training. In that time Harry has learned to fight in unbelievable ways and returns a legend, whilst facing his biggest foe:Cho.HarryCho
1. Chapter 1: Harry's Return

It had been two years since he had gone away. The sounds of cheerful conversation and clattering knives and forks resonated in the Great Hall. Happy faces smiled and laughed as they recounted they're summer to all they're friends of which they didn't see over the summer. Only two people stayed silent picking at they're food and not paying attention to they're surroundings. To say that Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were happy people would be a complete and utter lie.

Two years ago, they had been summoned into Professor Dumbledore's private study along with Harry after Cedric Diggory's death. It seemed as though they're meeting and farewell was cut short between the three of them and they would have given anything for proper goodbyes, but what was done was done. Harry had left, and there was nothing that they could do about it.

"_Harry this must be brief," Dumbledore said hurriedly. "They're coming and it will be any minute that they can take you away. Fudge would admit that he was Lord Voldemort himself before admitting that he had risen which is why you must leave tonight."_

"_Tonight? But why? I haven't done anything wrong! Voldemort killed Cedric! Goddamn it Moody wasn't even himself how can he not believe me!?" Harry screamed._

"_This isn't a game Harry. You will be sent to Azkaban if you do not leave tonight. This war will be lost unless I do something now." Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully as if contemplating what to do next, "Do you want to defeat him?"_

"_Yes"_

"_More than anything?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Would you do anything?"_

"_YES DAMNIT! I TOLD YOU MORE THAN ONCE"_

"_Harry, calm down," Hermione said soothingly._

_Dumbledore hurriedly paced around his room searching cupboards and drawers until finally he came across a silver ball. Placing it on the table he hurriedly started running through hand seals faster than the eye could see. Hermione's eyes widened in recognition just as Dumbledore stopped on the last seal and yelled._

"_Hijutsu: Kirema!" (Hidden Technique: Rift)_

_The silver ball slammed against the wall in shattered to pieces. In its place, a massive portal opened in the wall as Fawkes wailed in recognition. The look on Hermione's face mirrored Ron's feelings inside; Fear, Awe and Apprehension._

"_What do you want Albus? I told you not to call on me unless it's an emergency," A voice from the portal came._

"_Gamabunta-sama, this is an emergency. I need you to take this boy to Jiraiya, get him to train him especially in charka control and especially in Doton, Katon and Fuuton jutsu. Make sure that he DOES NOT take him west and for God sake make sure he keeps the Icha Icha away from him, I do not need a pervert running through this school._

"_Also give my regards to Tsunade and tell her our deal is done, that I wish her all the best and that I wish I could have used it to come see everyone but this is it. I do not have the life-force to use anymore Jutsu._

"_Also, give my regards to Sandaime Hokage-sama and Yondaime Hokage-sama. Let them know they were the best friends I had and ask them to allow him the Toad contra-"_

"_Albus, I hate to say this in the limited time we have but… A-Arashi and Sarutobi are dead…Arashi's son Naruto is the only thing left and he is promised the Toad contract. However, we can give him the Phoenix contract instead. But what is this about Albus! You shouldn't waste this on a boy! To summon Konoha to fight you're enemy or something, not some damn boy!"_

"_HE IS THE FUTURE OF THIS WAR!" Dumbledore yelled for what seemed to be the first time to the children in front of him. "Harry, you must leave. You will be trained in skills and body that Voldemort has not the faintest idea of. You must do you're best and do whatever Jiraiya says. Under no circumstances are you to read his books. Say goodbye to you're friends, you must leave before Fudge gets here._

"_I won't! You need me, they're my family, I can't do it…" Harry rambled._

"_We'll be here when you get back." Hermione smiled, hiding her feelings from her friend. "Voldemort's death depends on you getting stronger."_

"_Just come back to us mate! We'll be counting the days until you come back!" Ron mirrored._

"_Thanks guys," Harry said, tears welling in his eyes. "I'll never forget you."_

The days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months and months into years and still there was no word of him coming back. As time went on Ron and Hermione distanced themselves more and more, occasionally offering the hopeful smile when someone mentioned that he could be back at any minute. The hope had left them though, they knew that he could be gone for half they're life and they could lose they're opportunity to tell him what he meant to them.

Cedric's ex-girlfriend had left for the year and returned. When she came back she entered into they're year and was well known for her loathing of Harry. She voiced his cowardice of killing Cedric and running without having the face to explain what happened to everyone. In a strange way, they're pain was what brought them together. They never brought up Harry but when he came up in a conversation, Cho would always scowl and leave the room.

"Hello guys," Cho greeted disturbing them from they're memories.

"Cho," Hermione replied.

"Hn," Ron grunted.

"Finished the transfiguration assignment that we had to do?" Cho continued unfazed.

"No," Ron cut in. "We had to make sure we had enough to teach the D.A. this year."

"That's continuing?"

"Yes,"

"Dumbledore came earlier. Said he wouldn't make us do it this year," Hermione said, poking her food again.

"Good,"

Abruptly, the doors to the great hall opened and a hooded figure opened the dual doors of the Great Hall. A tall figure promptly grabbed at his hooded cloak and thrust it sideways revealing himself. A tall chiseled young man stood in the doorway. His taut chest pressed against his tight blood red shirt as his sleeves hugged his arms tightly. His biceps, whilst large, did not overcompensate in size for his strength. His large, yet not overly large frame was set in perfect posture as dark green cargo pants covered his long legs. His hair was spiked up at the back with a fringe parted slightly at the front revealing a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. His eyes opened suddenly to reveal forest green orbs that piercingly darted around the Hall searching for a familiar face. Many gasps spread throughout the room. Girls swooned and boys stared envious of the figure. Realization hit the school suddenly as they stared at his green eyes.

"He's back!"

"Dear Lord!"

"YOU!" Cho spat as she jumped from her chair. Thrusting her hand into her pocket she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the young male. "STUPEFY!"

The red spell charged angrily towards the figure as everybody held they're breath to hear an outcome. A blue haze surrounded the male as he slammed his hands together in a prayer position. Running through hand seals the boy suddenly stopped on one and breathed in haughtily.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" He yelled blowing water from his mouth. (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)

Water flew out of the intruder's mouth and encased the boy in a sphere of water. Everyone held they're breathe in awe as the spell abruptly slammed itself into the sphere and dissipated with relative ease. What amazed them even more was the sudden continuation of hand seals the stranger made.

"Suiton: Suiryudan!" The stranger bellowed. (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast)

The sphere of water suddenly reformed itself into a massive water dragon and flew with amazing speed at Cho. Cho froze with fear as the dragon roared with anger as it opened its mouth to engulf the girl. Cho closed her eyes in fear awaiting her fate.

"Enough!" Dumbledore yelled seconds before the dragon closed its jaws on the girl. The dragon abruptly lost shape and fell in a precarious heap on top of the poor girl. Shock overcame her as the water soaked her from head to foot and a smile came over the haughty owner of the technique. Walking past her towards the head table Cho stood there in shock staring out in front of her and hyperventilated at the sudden brush of death and shock of being soaked from head to toe. As he passed her, he whispered in a voice that could only be heard by her.

"You might want to close you're robe."

Looking down she suddenly noticed why. The soaking she received made her white T-shirt that said 'My face is up here' cling to her ample chest semi-transparent revealing her black lacy bra. Realization and heat hit her face as she clamped her robe around her desperate to cover herself and to stop her shivering. The boy just continued walking not caring that the girl was shivering in her soaked clothes.

"Dumbledore," The boy said. "I request that yourself, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley kindly meet me in your office immediately. It is good to be back sir, but things must be discussed. Bring whomever else you would like to this meeting but please keep it as small as possible." With a curt bow of his head flames erupted from the bottom of his feet and consumed him. Ashes fell from the top of the flames and the boy was nowhere to be seen.

"I must say Dumbledore, you gotta admit that Harry's got style," Flitwick said with a grin.

"You!" Cho yelled as she entered the office.

"Me," Harry replied curtly.

Suddenly, Cho's wand arm and body was held back by Hermione and Ron in an attempt to stop the girl from lashing out at the boy they missed for so long. One look from Ron stopped the girls struggle and she haughtily ripped herself from they're grip and sat herself on Dumbledore's couch. Her newly changed clothes accentuated her hips and she crossed her arms over her chest as she forced her eyes on Fawkes sitting on his perch. Dumbledore entered ceremoniously with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape following in tow.

"I must say Harry, that was quite an entrance," Dumbledore said, his twinkle returning to his eye.

"Yeah well I couldn't very well let a Psychopath kill me for no reason," Harry replied curtly bowing to the headmaster.

"I'll give you Psychopath!"

"Miss Chang, kindly sit and do not speak unless spoken to," Snape commanded.

"Report on your progress Harry," Dumbledore sighed.

"I have excelled in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. I currently excel in Katon and Fuuton jutsu but prefer using Suiton jutsu. I have learnt 100 Ninjutsu and mastered 35. Copy-nin Kakashi taught me 75 Ninjutsu knowing well over 1000 himself. He seemed to think it was better for me to be limited and specialized than to be over knowledgeable. Jiraiya-ero then took me and assisted me in creating 25 Ninjutsu techniques of my own and advanced charka control. I was taught Genjutsu by Youkai Maboroshi; known throughout the east for her effective silent killing. Maito Gai also taught me Taijutsu as well as Weaponship specializing in Katana's."

"Excellent, you have excelled beyond my wildest dreams, are you ready to study magic again?"

"Yes Professor," Harry replied humbly bowing.

"Potter, it may be beneficial to know where exactly you have been," Snape drawled. "I must say that I have never seen a display of magic quite like that one before."

"A true shinobi never reveals his secrets," Harry replied simply.

"So you have been inducted into Konoha ranks?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, but I was assessed on my ability and my abilities are ranked ANBU,"

"ANBU!? My God, what rank has Jiraiya received now?"

"Sannin," Harry replied with a smile.

"Absolutely amazing…" Dumbledore breathed. In all honesty he hadn't expected Harry to reach such a level, but to learn the basics of summoning and a couple techniques to stall to get his wand, but this… This would mean that the war could be won with relative ease, and the balance of magic restored.

"Professor, you told us that the spell that you used was to conjure a sort of portkey that would transport Harry to a place where he could learn but you never gave us any more information than that." Hermione inquired.

"And I'm afraid that is all I can give you…" Dumbledore replied. "Shinobi are highly secretive and my magic was the only thing that got them to teach me. It is why I am so feared by Voldemort.

"When I was young I was taught the ways of the shinobi and during my regular training of control Tom would look in and see my power. Never did I use Jutsu of course but at the time the sight of a teacher walking up walls and trees was quite a sight.

"When Tom had left I threatened to reveal my true power to him, however as time went on and I grew older my Chakra stores have become so minimal that any techniques that I use now can very well kill me," Dumbledore finished.

"Walking up walls!? Well we all know that's bloody well impossible," Cho chuckled.

"Careful Cho," Harry replied bowing his head. "Muggles believe that magic is impossible as well."

"Be that as it may," Cho spat. "It is not possible to use magic to walk up walls. Magic is all around us but is harnessed through use of a wand. Wandless magic users haven't been seen for over a millennia and to harness it through you're feet is damn well impossible."

"Who said that I was using magic?" Harry replied solemnly.

"Enough, you may leave Harry; you're room is as you left it," Harry bowed slightly before disappeared in a swirl of flames as Dumbledore turned to the remaining people in his office.

"Hermione, Ron, you're to watch out for him, your previous relationship with him should help bring him. He will be the same Harry as he was when he left but I doubt that he will be less inclined to attack anyone; in fact I wouldn't be surprised if he attacked when provoked. Make sure Mr. Malfoy doesn't pick any fights with him or the results could be… disastrous. In light of his return you are to resume meetings and teaching at the D.A. Everyone is dismissed, Miss Chang please stay here."

Everyone other than Cho shuffled out of the room. Cho crossed her legs and swapped them over again leaning back into the reclining armchair.

"It's time to let go Cho…" Dumbledore sighed tiredly.

"He killed Cedric,"

"Voldemort killed Cedric,"

"It should have been him!" She screamed. "Voldemort wanted him and killed Cedric."

"I'm very sorry to hear that Cho. Never would I have though you would condemn one life for another."

Cho hung her head in shame as she looked at her feet. Her anger wavered slightly under the gaze of her headmaster until she suddenly looked up in resolve.

"I hate him Headmaster. Nothing you say or feel can change that. I always will and I'll never change."

Cho sat waiting in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Hermione and Ron to come downstairs. When she had come back, Dumbledore had specifically given her permission to enter the Gryffindor common room in order to visit Ron and Hermione. And so she sat, reading a book at 7 am that day. The sound of the boy's dorm door opening and closing caused her attention to waver slightly.

"Ronald, you never wake up this early." Cho said out loud not looking up from her book.

"Who said I was Ron?" The voice said. Cho looked up from her book startled to see the green eyes of the one boy she did not want to see; Harry Potter.

"Oh, it's just you,"

"Didn't seem the think that when I arrived here,"

"That's because I hate you," Cho said closing her book in frustration.

"I didn't kill him you stupid girl," Harry said his eyes firing. "Stop wallowing in your self pity. Poor me, my boyfriend died, I wish it wasn't him. Well BOO FUCKING HOO."

"Don't pretend to know what I went through," Cho said turning her head to leave the common room. Her black hair fanned out as she strode towards the exit. Harry grabbed her arm and forced her to look into his eyes. They're eyes and lips inches apart as Harry looked down at her.

"You think that I wanted him to die? I watched him killed before my eyes. Believe me, I want nothing more than him to come back, if he hadn't died maybe I could have stayed instead of leaving all that I loved." He whispered inching closer and closer to her lips.

"I hate you…" She whispered closing her eyes and moving closer to his lips.

"Cho! I can't tie the straps on the back of my dress… What is going on here?" Hermione said looking down from the stairs at the both of them.

"You bastard!" Cho said, jerking her arm away from him. Turning on her heal, she walked straight out of the common room not looking back.

"Bit of a livewire isn't she…" Harry said turning around and smiling at Hermione.

"Don't worry about her, she's a sweet girl. She'll just take a while to get used to you," Hermione replied smiling sweetly. "Tie my dress for me?" She asked, walking down the stairs.

Harry nodded solemnly, "You wear dresses now?"

"A lot's changed Harry," Hermione said with her back to him. "People change, and I don't know I can't be a tomboy all my life."

"I wish I had the time to waste on fashion and relationships, but such is life I guess," Harry said concentrating on the job.

"You've changed too Harry. I never would have guessed you had such power. I guess when you left I was kind of hoping you wouldn't go. Yesterday was the first time I had a conversation with another housemate let alone a student.

"Ron took it the hardest. He was devastated when you left and wouldn't touch food. A week of cooking Mrs. Weasley's best finally brought him to his senses when he realized you wouldn't have wanted him so pasty and thin.

"Ginny wouldn't talk for a long time. Said that if she could turn it all back she would have told you how she felt. I think going did good for her though because she met up with Oliver Wood last year and they've been seeing each other, she said that she was happy she gave him a chance.

"Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley just hanged in there for everyone. Fred and George got the money you left them and now they have a multi-million galleon business; the Weasley's having become even richer than the Malfoy's.

"Noone expected what Sirius had done. He took it in his stride and was so confident you would come back. He never became one bit cheerless and always had a smile on his face and said that you would come back. I don't think he ever doubted you," Hermione finished.

"You have no idea how much I missed you guys…" Harry sighed.

"Neither do you Harry," Hermione sobbed before crying into his shoulder. She cried raggedly before finally coming to herself and smiling up at him, choking back laughter. "If Ron saw us he'd probably kill you."

"Too late," Ron said smiling from the top of the stairs to the Boys dorm.

"Why would he kill me?" Harry said in honest confusion.

Hermione smiled and walked up the stairs to Ron. Grabbing the back of his head she pulled him in and kissed him passionately. After pulling away, both of them looked downstairs at Harry who resembled a goldfish.

"Well that's a big change." Harry said.

"What about you Harry, you've changed more than we can possibly believe. I mean look at you, you look bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione blushed as she looked down and noticed Harry's attire.

Harry stood in the middle of the common room dressed in nothing but his green cargo pants that he wore the night before. His chiseled muscles glistened in the morning sun, the lines of his shoulders, arms and abdominals. Harry turned his back to hide his body and they noticed a tattoo on his left shoulder blade of a phoenix in mid flight, the kanji of fire in the background of it. Running up the stairs, Harry returned with his robes over a shirt that said, 'Don't like what I'm wearing? Feel free to undress me'

"Let's go down to breakfast." Harry said jogging down the stairs.

The trio made they're way to the Great Hall thoroughly catching up on things Harry had missed on his time away. As they entered the already filled Great Hall silence overwhelmed they're entrance as Harry walked into the hall and sat down next to Cho.

"That seat has been taken," Cho said not taking her eyes away from the Daily Prophet she was reading in her hand.

"Funny that," Harry replied. "I don't see anyone sitting here aside from me."

"Actually, Ron sits there daily." Cho replied still keeping her eyes trained on the paper in her hand.

"Its fine Cho I'll just sit here," Ron said, sitting across from her next to Hermione.

"Actually speaking now are we?" Cho quipped. "Gone are the days when you speak in grunts and noises like a troll now that he's back"

"What is the matter with you?" Ron replied angrily.

"This asshole up and goes for two whole years leaving you alone anti-social and miserable and now he comes back and everything's alright?" Cho yelled standing from her seat.

"The eggs are really good here aren't they?" Harry commented, his mouth full of food. Hermione took one look at him and giggled uncontrollably. Ron looked at his friend and let out an enormous belly laugh. Cho just stood there looking at the situation as if they had gone mad.

"You're insane," Cho said shaking her head.

"Common lighten up, D.A.'s on today," Hermione giggled.

Cho sat down in a huff and opened her newspaper. Finishing her breakfast as fast as possible she quickly scoffed her food down and exited the Great Hall with a skip in her step as realization hit her.

D.A. was an organization created when she came back by Dumbledore in order to compensate for Umbridge taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and the school. Only old members could be in the meetings and lessons meaning that Potter wouldn't be able to be there. Suddenly her day just got better.

"I would like to introduce you all to Harry Potter who will be overseeing our meeting today. Professor Dumbledore asked him to step in and watch as he has been away on a training trip for the past 2 years without magic." Hermione addressed speaking solely to the members of the meeting. Harry sat in the corner of the room his eyes trained on all the things going on.

The meeting was ended and the lessons began. Harry looked on in awe as patronus' were produced as a warm up and the mild stretches were put into practice.

"Today we'll be dueling each other to show who has improved and who hasn't. It will also allow us to show Harry the different hexes and curses we have learnt in the time of the D.A." Ron instructed pacing in-between the rows of stretches in progress. As he passed Cho, Harry couldn't help but stare out her perfect form.

To say that Cho was exactly the same as she was when he left would be a complete lie. The baby fat around her face had disappeared leaving highly defined cheek bones and piercing almond eyes. Her complexion was flawless and her legs seemed to run forever, even though she was a head shorter than Harry. Her body was taut with all her curves in the right places and Harry couldn't help but let his eyes linger on her backside. Her hair had now grown and its deep raven black was mesmerizing as it shone in the light of the room. It was longer than it used to be and was tied in a high pony tail to keep it out of her eyes.

"First dueling will be Hermione and myse-"

"Actually Ron I was thinking maybe I could duel first." Harry interrupted.

Ron frowned and looked at his friend with curious eyes. "Why is that?"

"It's been a while since I've had to duel with a magic user, I would like to see how much I've improved."

"I guess that's alright then…" Ron said scratching his head. "Is there anyone that wants to have a –"

"I'll do it," Cho replied quickly moving into the dueling circle. To say that wasn't predictable was an understatement.

Harry smirked and made his way to the center of the stage.

"Ready guys?" Ron asked standing between them.

"Yeah" Cho replied determined.

"Mhmm," Harry stated cheerily.

"Begin!"

Cho started first by pocketing her wand and lunging forward. Aiming a roundhouse kick to his head she spun around trying to kick his face and threw three punches in rapid succession. Harry dodged rapidly avoiding being hit as he bent low and took out Cho's legs from under her. Cho fell unceremoniously to the ground and jumped back up and crouched before flipping backwards and landing in a cat like fashion.

Plunging her hand into her pocket she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Stupefy!" She screamed sending the stunning spell hurtling towards Harry. He smirked back at her before plunging his hands together in a prayer like fashion.

Running through hand seals faster than anyone in the room could follow he finally landed on the tiger seal.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile)

Scorching heat erupted from his mouth and engulfed the spell Cho sent to him. Dodging left of the fire; she quickly regained her footing before sending another spell at him.

"Agnitahincus!" The fire quickly dispelled from the disruption of Harry and Cho switching places.

"Not bad Cho, I see you're not just a pretty face," Harry commented bowing.

"I don't need you're damn compliments," Cho spat.

"I will instruct you in the ways of the Shinobi; Lesson One! Taijutsu!"

Harry disappeared from view only to appear behind Cho; kicking her in the back. She hurtled forward and somersaulted into a crouching position blocking and taking as many hits as Harry threw. Cho tired quickly as Harry only seemed to get faster. Using the roundhouse kick Cho used on him Cho moved her hand up to block it while Harry simply stopped and swung his leg in the other direction.

Cho was sent flying into a wall of pillows that magically appeared to soften her blow. Getting up furiously, Cho launched herself at Harry running at top speed hoping to catch him off guard.

"Lesson Two! Genjutsu!" Harry yelled running through hand seals.

"Magen: Jabaku Satsu!" (Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death)

Harry disappeared from Cho's view as she looked for her attacker. Suddenly, roots from the ground enveloped her and she felt herself being restricted from moving. The vines crawled up legs and around her torso, exposing her mid-drift further than before. Slowly snaking up her body, the roots and vines finally moved around her neck and started restricting her breathing. Just as she closed her eyes to accept death, a flick on her nose suddenly brought her to her senses. Harry stood there smiling in front of her as he stuck his tongue out at her. "Got ya," He laughed nearly getting hit by Cho's slap before disappearing from view and appearing again in front of her.

"Final lesson! Ninjutsu!" Harry yelled.

Just as Harry started running through hand seals, Cho started summoning rocks in front of her and transfiguring them into attack dogs and launched them at Harry. When he finally finished hand seals the dogs flew towards his jaw ready to kill him. Harry took in a deep breathe and vomited mud all over them.

"Ohhh! Disgusting!" Parvati screamed as she watched.

"Doton: Doryuheki!" (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)

A wall suddenly sprang up in front of Harry blocking Cho's view of him and any spells from coming through. Suddenly, the wall fell apart and started launching rocks at her.

"Protego!" Cho screamed trying to stop the rocks from hitting her. The rocks slammed through, breaking her shield and as one was about the hit her head, Harry grabbed her and pulled her away from the destruction.

"Enough!" Dumbledore said making his presence known. "Harry I believe that is enough, everybody back to they're rooms I want everyone in bed. Harry please escort Cho back to her dorm, anyone would be shaken after that."

Harry bowed slightly before leaving with the shaken girl in his arms. Turning the corner he left before he realized that he didn't know where the Ravenclaw Dorm was. Deciding to walk in a random location, he walked down the path the Ravenclaws usually walked after dinner, spotting an Avian Tamer painting ahead.

"I-I can walk," Cho said shakily. Moving out of Harry's grip she shakily put one foot on the ground before falling into Harry's waiting arms, they're faces inches apart once again.

"This isn't right… I hate you," She whispered.

"Why?" Harry whispered back.

"You took him from me, he died because of you," She replied softly moving closer to his lips.

Pushing her off him and lifting her again his eyes turned stone cold. "Until you accept that I didn't kill him, this will be between us. Until then we are enemies."

"You're certain… Bodily functions say otherwise Harry," Cho whispered seductively in his ear.

Harry swallowed his saliva before continuing down the hall.

"What's wrong Harry? You seem nervous," She continually whispered. "Do you want me Harry? Do you find me attractive?"

"No, I don't," He replied sternly before stopping in front of the Ravenclaw common room and putting her down.

"That's good Potter," She said pulling his head down closer to her lips again. Harry closed his eyes and moved down to kiss her before she moved away leaving her lips inches away from his before opening her eyes and grinning. "Because you shouldn't want what you can't have.

Speaking the password she moved into the common room and closed the portrait before collapsing onto the ground, her heart beating furiously in her chest. For someone who hated him, Harry Potter seemed to have quite the opposite effect on her.

"That was ruddy brilliant," Ron said before collapsing onto the sofa of the common room.

"I don't think it was magic though. I've been doing some research and what Harry is using is highly volatile," Hermione replied collapsing on his shoulder.

"What in bloody hell does volatile mean,"

"It means dangerous Ron," Harry replied from the portrait hole. He sat down on the sofa, not noticing the portrait hole opening again and a girl slipping inside and hiding in the shadows. Cho hid behind another sofa intently listening on what the trio had to say.

"That crap that you're using was bloody amazing, how can it be dangerous to you?" Ron asked.

"Ron there is something in everyone's body known as Chakra. This Chakra is the life force of a being. It's the energy that you feel when moving and is usually produced from food and you're body processing it.

"All people who unknowingly don't use Chakra go on in life with a small supply and generally cannot use it if they are not trained to use it at a young age. It is why where I came from, Shinobi are trained to kill from the age of 8 years old.

"Children trained to kill?" Hermione gasped.

"Afraid so," Harry sighed. "When I got there I was too old to use Chakra, I payed a price. A boy there known as Naruto has a demon sealed inside him. Hell I thought I had problems with Voldemort until I met this kid. He had to be the most energetic, fun-loving and caring boy I ever met. He was spat on and shunned because he had a demon sealed into him when he was a baby.

"Because I was too old to begin Chakra training we attempted something that had never been done before. We forced my Chakra pathways open using Demonic Chakra," Harry said.

"But Dumbledore would never agree, surely that's highly dangerous," Ron replied.

"Highly dangerous," Harry stated. "If the process had backfired my Chakra pathways would have exploded with demonic energy and my internal organs would have exploded from the pressure."

Cho gasped from her hiding spot as she realized the pain Harry would have went through in his trip. To attempt something so dangerous just for the good of wizards worldwide that you didn't know? Maybe this boy was misjudged after all.

"As I kept going with my training, I had to build up my Chakra. The only way to do that was in the same way to increase stamina, pushing you're body to its limits and allowing you're capacity to increase.

"Everyday I exhausted all of my Chakra stores; saving a bit to allow myself to survive and eventually I had Chakra stores larger than Naruto's, who was known for his Godly store supplies.

"Next I learned control. Daily I was forced to run up and down trees using Chakra until my control was increased. Then I had to walk on water. Eventually, I got my control down to being able to balance myself on the edge of a knife with my finger without being cut.

"Oh Harry," Hermione breathed.

"After that I traveled learning techniques and improving as I went along. But that was the easiest part," Harry said not wanting to continue.

"Why would that be the easiest part," Ron inquired. Sensing Harry's apprehension, Cho breathed in and contemplated whether or not to interrupt to save him from explanation, but she could not deny that she wanted to know as well.

"I was trained to know that death is a part of life," Harry sighed. "In a war you cannot stop to check you're enemy or hurl stunning spells at them because they could easily be revived and soon you would be overwhelmed. So for my final lesson I was taught to kill."

"Oh God!" Hermione breathed holding her hand over her face to cover her shock.

"My mission was to infiltrate and enemy base," Harry said without a hint of remorse or emotion. "I killed all of them; the men, the women, the children. I wasn't ready yet but before that I was placed under an illusion for 4 hours straight watching enemies' slaughter all that I loved. It helped me realize that people die for a reason or for no reason, and as such I was taught to kill as well.

"I was also taught that there was more to life than wallowing in death and that one could have a normal life in this Kill-or-be-Killed war. The sooner you all learn that the better off you will be," Harry finished.

Ron and Hermione were speechless over the story that Harry had told them and never expected Dumbledore to send him on such a fate. It was as if they had left his best friend and come back a weapon. But he was still they're friend and since his return he had done nothing but show that he was a kind hearted person, saving Cho from his attacks even though she constantly berated him and showered him with hate. It was safe to say that this boy was one of a kind, and each of them was happy that they were friends rather than foes.

Cho just sat there dumbstruck at the tale that she heard. When she heard them all go up to bed she made her way out the portrait hole, and back to the Ravenclaw rooms. When she got there she made sure that her quidditch robes were pressed and ready to be used to following morning for the match against Gryffindor. Tomorrow was going to be one interesting match she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Emotions

A/N: Wow I wasn't expecting people to read the first chapter already but the story has gotten very positive feedback. Just wanted to say thank you! And hopefully this story catches on with everybody else!

By the way I have a Beta but she doesn't have time to do it majority of the time, so to keep things at an optimum level let me know if you're interested in Betaing for my and let me know what stories you've done before n everything will be sweet. Now Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Emotions

"Oh, isn't he just gorgeous?" Parvati squealed.

"I know huh?" Lavender replied. "I'd sure like to get into those cargo pants one day. He must have been working out a lot to reach that. I mean, none of the guys here look anywhere near that."

"I wonder if he's going out with anyone?"

"That is it!" Cho cracked. "I have had it with this talk about Harry Potter, look he's back okay? That doesn't mean anything. He's got a good body, so what? Personality is what counts and okay how many people have green eye-"

"Cho my dear," Parvati consoled soothingly. "So you have a crush on the guy I understand tha-"

"You do not wanna go there," Cho snarled before storming out of the Great Hall.

To say Quidditch Captain Cho Chang was in a good mood today would be a very bad thing to say to her face. All morning students have been walking around her talking about Harry's grand entrance and how different he was since he left. The only thing more annoying than them talking about him would be the fact that they all stared at her chuckling about her soaking. Cho was so angry that if that ass would so much as show his face she would literally beat him to an inch of his life.

"Hi Cho," Harry greeted from behind her.

"Don't hi Cho me Mr.' Cho snarled poking him in the chest. "I don't care if you're Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived or the Pope but I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"Okay," Harry shrugged before sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"That's all you have to say?" Cho spat.

"You know what? You're annoying,"

"And you're an idiot," Cho quipped.

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. His first night back home was not a pleasant one. The constant whispers between his roommates questioning eachother on whether he was really there and discussions on his new abilities were taking its toll on him. His walk to the Great Hall was one filled with the adventure of tactless fan-girls glomping him on the way to breakfast with questions on if he wanted to go to Hogsmeade with them or if he wanted a 'quick one'.

To top it off he was still sore from training he had done earlier that morning before everyone woke up. After all, if he was to face the most evil wizard of wizarding history he had better stay in top shape.

"So you finally have nothing to say," Cho smirked, victory evident on her eloquent features.

Harry looked up from his breakfast and regarded the girl standing there expecting to get a rise out of him. Regarding her for a second, he swallowed the piece of toast he was chewing, a look of confusion gracing his features.

"Mmm? Did you say something?" Harry asked.

Stamping her foot in frustration, Cho took off out of the Great Hall and made her way to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Sighing heavily, Harry started loading food onto his plate as Seamus Finnigan sat down next to him. A lot of his old friends had slowly started to approach him and Harry hoped that his entrance hadn't scared a lot of them away. If only other people were as shocked and happy to see him…

"Got a temper that one" Seamus stated.

"Yeah well, it's the quiet ones you gotta watch out for," Harry replied before putting eggs onto his plate.

"Aye, can't deny that. But she is one mean seeker."

"Oh common," Harry chuckled. "She can't be that good. I mean last time we had a match against eachother I caught the snitch without completely trying." Harry continued eating his food before putting his fork down and looking up at Seamus as if asking him for an explanation.

"Well," Seamus started, moving closer to Harry. "The last year in the finals, Ginny Weasley was playing Seeker and the both of them were always close together and matching eachother move for move. Ginny had a faster broom because you left your Firebolt behind and she didn't have a broom but Cho was flying and cutting her off left and right.

"The snitch was just above Ginny's head and she didn't see it. So Cho sped down towards the ground and Ginny followed. She pulled off a Wronski Feint in front of everybody and caught the snitch."

"A Wronski Feint isn't that hard to do Seamus," Harry frowned.

"Ginny was sent to St. Mungo's for a month," Seamus argued.

"POTTERS GOT IT! HE'S GOT THE SNITCH! SCORE ENDS AT 260 – 110! I DON'T THINK WE'VE EVER SEEN A GAME LIKE THAT!" Dean screamed into the microphone. After smirking triumphantly, Harry shot towards Cho who merely hovered in shock at the loss of a game.

Ron and Ginny flew at eachother as Ginny jumped off her broom and landed on Ron's pulling her brother into a massive bear hug.

The entire year last year Cho had not lost the snitch once. Now he had come back and all of a sudden her world had come crashing down. She had lost her life when Cedric died and now here she was again, staring at what seemed like the end of the Quidditch Cup before it had even started.

"Good game there Cho," Harry smiled holding his hand out for her to shake. Turning in mid air and shooting towards the ground Cho stormed off towards the castle. The entire school stopped and watched the pair as the girl moodily entered the castle with Harry following close behind.

"Hey common I'm talking to you!"

"I have nothing to say to you Potter," She spat back.

"I caught the snitch fair and square,"

"That was not fair and you know it!" She screamed into his face.

"Show me the rule that say's you are not allowed to jump off your broom," Harry quipped. "I jumped off, got the snitch and you can't handle it because for once, you got beaten at your own game."

"Typical that," Cho chuckled. "The one time when we face off on even ground you still manage to pull a swift one."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Harry shot back.

"You don't think that I get it? Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron. They were all on my side until you come back and now it's as if you never left. Harry's back, oh let's bring him into the D.A. now, let's put him back into the Quidditch team now that we got our star seeker back. You're a spoilt brat Potter, you get what you want when you want it and I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if you knew it."

"I see how it is now. You think that just because I was gone that I just got given what I have. That I dropped from the sky onto a broomstick and a magical man came waved his hand and said 'Well, Mr. Potter my name is Mr. X and I'm here to give you a secret power to defeat the Dark Lord. I'm the most powerful being on the planet, but I can't kill Voldemort it is something you have to do because I can't interfere,' thing's don't work like that Cho!

"I worked for everything that I learnt. I woke up everyday practicing technique after technique, running up and down trees until I couldn't run anymore and left day by day singed, battered and bruised. It's a big world out there where you either fight or lose, hit or miss and even kill or be killed. I don't just get things handed to me Cho; if anything things get taken away from me."

"What about things that have been taken from me!? An entire year of schooling gone because you took him from me,"

"I didn't take anything, nor did I force you to take that year away from school,"

"You disappeared without even an explanation? How selfish could you be? Don't you think you owed it to me to tell me what had happened to my boyfriend?"

"I had no choice; I was forced to go,"

"You must have cared about me somewhat to have come to me and asked me to go to the ball so why the hell didn't you at least say goodbye? Or even had the face to come and tell me what happened? Because you're a coward Harry Potter! You're a disgrace and I hate you," Cho finished vividly.

Harry walked away from her before stopping at the window nearby. A gentle breeze blew his fringe back and uncovered the scar that marked him as Voldemort's public enemy. His spiky hair rustled in the wind as he closed his eyes just to feel nature's wonders billow against his face.

"We touched the portkey in the middle together," Harry started. "We thought that a Hogwarts victory was a Hogwarts victory so we let bygones be bygones and went in together. Voldemort was waiting and had him killed instantly.

"I was stunned. His death just came so fast and unexpectedly that I didn't know how to react except to struggle there, caught by Voldemort."

Harry's face turned stone hard as he turned to face Cho who was listening intently on the explanation she had waited years to hear. Her resolve wavered slightly by the sincere regret and pain that resonated in Harry's voice as he recounted the night that changed her life and outlook.

"He took my blood and resurrected himself with the help of his servant Wormtail. I had his life spared from death by my Godfathers wand, did you know that? Funny thing that, if I had let Wormtail die that night then most probably you would be with Cedric now, maybe the two of us good friends and I wouldn't have had to leave everything behind. I sacrificed myself so that I could bring you his body back and this is what I get? How selfish can you be!?"

Cho just stood there stunned as she listened to what he said, unable to reply without even the faintest whisper. She just stood there, a look of pure loathing on her face as he moved in closer and whispered in her ear so that only she could hear his departing words.

"So help me Cho, if we can't be friends then you had better hope we can co-exist in this school because you do not want me as an enemy," Harry finished before storming out towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"That asshole," Cho yelled pacing her room. "He thinks that he can just come back and think he can tell me I'm selfish? How dare him!"

"I don't know Cho…" Marietta mumbled.

"Don't tell me the idiots brainwashed you as well?" Cho shrieked.

"You know me Cho, I don't care for good looking guys and I really don't have time for people who hurt others on purpose but are you sure that you're not doing this on purpose?"

"Why the hell do you think that I would just hate someone for no reason?"

"Because you think that if you fall for the guy that was there when Cedric died that you're tainting his memory," Marietta replied.

"Cedric has nothing to do with this. He just thinks he's the shit and comes back with his flashy tricks and all of a sudden I'm supposed to be the welcoming party. Well I'm not and for all I care Potty can go jump," Cho shot back.

Marietta looked away, focusing on what was going on outside. There were people sitting around the lake studying and running around in laughter. The giant squid surfaced before dipping back under again while the Whooping Willow shook its dry, dead leaves off its branches. Looking back down at her shoes as she nervously thought about what she was going to say next.

As if reading her mind Cho sighed and sat down on her bed with her head in her hands before she played with her hair subconsciously. It was as if he was an enigma that never seemed to go away. Like his mere presence was something that she just had to figure out and show everyone what she had found. She wanted nothing more than to show everyone what Harry Potter was really like.

"I think he wants me," Cho said playing with the ends of her hair.

"You hate him!" Marietta quipped. Cho stared into space before widening her eyes in realization. Marietta knew this look all too well. Cho wasn't the smartest Ravenclaw for no reason. A look like that meant one thing, trouble.

"Cho Chang I know what you're thinking and it's not a good idea. I mean this isn't just you having a go at him, this could ruin you're friendship with Ron and Hermione," Marietta reasoned on deaf ears. Cho was already out the door and down the stairs.

"Hi Zack," Cho smiled batting her eye lashes at the 6th year sitting on the couch. Supposedly absent-mindedly, Cho put her hand on his arm waiting for a reply. Zack looked up from his book in a bored manner and eyed her.

"Yeah?" Zack asked.

"What do you think about Potter?" Cho asked innocently.

"Think the guy's alright, I started in my 5th year so I never really met the bloke before," The boy replied in his thick Australian accent.

"Well, you have no idea what a good thing that is," Cho smiled. "How would you like to be a Chaser on the Quidditch team?"

"You know I wanted to be a Chaser, you cut me last year,"

"Well," Cho started, moving closer to him. "How would you like to be on the team just for one tiny, tiny favor?"

"No way," Zack laughed. "In case you don't remember you were embarrassing today."

"Potter cheated!" Cho screamed.

"Where I come from we have a saying," Zack smiled. "No blood, no foul."

"Yeah well welcome to England," Cho snapped.

"What do you want Chang? It's obvious you need something," Zack snapped back.

"You do this for me, the chaser position is yours. You get assistant captain position and on top of that you also get," Cho moved closer and whispered in his ear.

Zack smiled and looked pointedly at the room in which Cho just left. Cho nodded in recognition and tilted her head to the left waiting for an answer.

"You got yourself a deal."

"The art of potion making is a very subtle art that requires absolute control and complete concentration," Snape drawled looking around the room at the various faces staring up at him. "Some people have the gift and the patience to brew glory and mix concoctions with the potential to do some amazing things.

"Today you will be mixing a Strengthening Potion. This potion has the ability to double a subjects strength for three days now can anyone tell me what the downside to this is?"

"Sir please, the Strengthening Potion has the downside of a high decrease in energy levels after the effect wears off and if overdrawn can cause a person to die of depleted energy." Hermione spluttered quickly.

"Once again Granger you have managed to open your overly large mouth before you have been called upon. 10 points from Gryffindor," Snape snapped.

It was afternoon and no doubt double potions were supposed to be the best class for Cho. She was good at it and even though Snape seemed to pick on her because she hung out with Ron and Hermione, she passed due to the fact that she was an exceptional student. Looking at the rest of the class she noticed one great thing about the class was something no one could deny; there was no Potter.

Suddenly, the door opened and the one person she did not want to see strode through the door.

"Sorry I'm late sir," Harry said apologetically bowing. "I was at swordplay and it has been a long time since I've been here."

"How convenient," Snape said before jerking his head toward an empty chair at the back of the room.

"Now as you know a lot of you have been, debating, on whether or not you would take this class. Auror possibilities seemed to have made you decide and as a result I have the pleasure-"Snape said the last word sarcastically, "of teaching you this art of many possibilities.

"As a result we need to allocate groups for you all. Split into groups of two. Immediately," Snape commanded.

Automatically, Cho moved to work with Hermione until a hand firmly grasped her shoulder.

"Well, well, well Ms. Chang. I'm quite surprised with your appearance today, I didn't think you had the stomach to work in the same dungeon with me, being a 'Greasy Git' and all," Snape stated.

"Some sacrifices have to be made. What can I say? It must be your lucky day," Cho smiled at her hated Professor. _I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you_ Cho thought to herself.

"It's about to be yours," Snape replied maliciously. "Potter, say hello to your new partner."

Cho stood they're glaring at Snape before finally turning around to see the object of her hatred moving towards her without his things as if to make an argument. She looked back at Snape and finally waved her hands in an objective manner before replying.

"No way!" Cho yelled.

"I don't think that is wise sir," Harry humbly stated.

Snape turned angrily on Harry before moving towards him, trying to intimidate him with his superior height. Harry calmly stood in front of him looking at him with cool forest eyes.

"Pray tell why this is so Potter. If you're newly acquired wisdom is logical I may overlook the fact that you're undermining my authority as Potions Master," Snape drawled acidly.

"Well Professor Snape," Harry started. "Judging by our current circumstances, I can not see why it would be rational to put me and her into the same group. Hermione is tied in first place in ranking for this subject with Cho. Whilst I do believe that Cho is an excellent Potions student, it is suffice to say that it would be much more logical to put me into a group with Hermione due to the fact that we are in the same house. Work could be completed in a timely fashion and it would also allow us to do our work more efficiently."

"Well done Potter," Snape patronized. "There was just one thing that you forgot to mention.

"I am the potions master and when I say move next to Ms. Chang and complete this Strengthening Potion you will do as I say. Congratulations Mr. Potter, you have now just volunteered to become Ms. Chang's partner for the rest of the year." With a whirl of his cloak, Snape turned and started reviewing the contents of some of the cauldrons of other students before looking back at them and barking at them to start.

Cho just stood there, not fully understanding what had just happened. How could her strongest subject go from her favorite subject to her worst class all in the space of twenty minutes?

"Sorry Cho," Harry apologized

"I don't want to hear it," Cho replied.

Despite the sudden turn of events, Cho gathered her ingredients and moved toward the cauldron situated between the two of them.

The rest of the Potions lesson remained uneventful as the lesson grew longer and longer. Harry and Cho's strengthening potion was graded top of the class before Cho abruptly left the without a word to anyone when they were dismissed.

"Taranunculus!" Malfoy cursed.

As she rounded the corner of the class room a dark orange light was hurtling towards her.

The spell hurtled towards her with such speed that Cho barely had the reaction time to reach for her wand. Bringing her arms up to shield her from the eventual impact, a maroon and yellow blur moved in front of her running through hand seals as he stopped in front of her and slammed his fist into the ground.

"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi!" Harry yelled. Earth_ Release: Earth Shore Return)_

A large wall of earth suddenly raised itself from the ground in front of the spell. Cracking under the pressure, the wall gave way after the spell dissipated and landed on an uneven heap on the ground.

"So Potter is back, the rumors are true," Malfoy said snidely. "I would have had to have seen it to believe it."

"Well now that you've seen it why don't you go back the way you came?" Harry replied.

Malfoy looked back at Cho with so much hate the spiteful girl actually flinched. Moving his hair out of his eyes, Malfoy narrowed his eyes before continuing on.

"Well, you see Potter," Malfoy started, pacing in front of him. "That bitch broke my nose in last years Quidditch match with that Corkscrew Spin she pulled on me, so now I'm returning the favor. I think I'll take a couple fingers, or maybe an eye."

"If you can get through me first," Harry spat.

"Look Potter you have a choice. Move out of the way and remain safe, or-,"

Malfoy played with his wand absentmindedly before aiming it again at Cho's chest. The threat didn't go unnoticed as Harry pushed Cho behind his back and narrowed his eyes at Malfoy. It was as though electricity was radiating from both sets of eyes before both of them acted on instinct.

Malfoy was suddenly moving his wand in strange patterns while Harry pushed Cho out of the way and ran through hand seals as fast as he could.

"Serpensortia!" Malfoy yelled.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" Harry bellowed before breathing in. _(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)_

A giant snake erupted from the end of Malfoy's wand and launched itself at Harry just as he breathed out a giant flame that burnt it to a crisp before ravaging itself towards Malfoy. Jumping to the side, Malfoy started chanting to himself before hurling a black cloud towards Harry.

Harry ran through hand seals again before thrusting his hand forward, his face contorted in concentration. Electricity crackled in his hand just as the sound of thousands of birds chirping resonated in the damp dungeon corridor. Running at top speed at Malfoy, Harry dodged the spell by jumping and running along the roof before kicking Malfoy into the wall behind him and slamming his attack inches away from Malfoy's face on the wall next to him.

"Chidori!" Harry yelled on impact.

The sound of silence was painful as no one said a word and watched the action unfold. Harry stared coldly at Malfoy before removing his hand from the wall and leaned on his other hand. Casually, he moved next to Malfoy's ear and whispered something that could only be heard between the two of them.

Malfoy nodded in recognition before promptly falling to his knees in shock. Harry simply turned and walked back to Cho before helping her off the ground and picking up both of they're book bags. The pair walked up the stairs in complete silence as hushed whispers and gasps met they're leave. The witnessing students of Snape's Potions class talked amongst themselves leaving the rich Malfoy Jr. to pick himself off the ground.

There was a lot of mixed emotions running through the pair as they made they're way down another corridor towards they're destination. Both just walked on in silence as they continued to walk with their eyes fixed ahead of them.

Cho looked at Harry for the first time with different eyes. She always thought that Harry was someone that only looked out for himself but thinking back on his actions he really didn't act selfishly. Remembering both times that they had fought he was always one that defended rather than try to instigate a conflict. Thinking back, even though he used many destructive techniques, he never actually hurt anyone yet.

"Harry," Cho started.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Why did you jump in back there?" Cho asked back.

"You needed help. Honestly I didn't want you to get hurt and he attacked you when you didn't have a chance to defend yourself,"

"I see so it's because I'm weak," Cho said bitterly.

"No," Harry said stopping. "You aren't weak and you've proven that many times before, you just weren't prepared for what was happening at the time."

Cho just looked down at the floor disappointed in herself. She didn't like feeling helpless or needy but that feeling just kept on coming back at her. Safe to say, it was as if she was weak. She felt it when Cedric died; she felt it when Harry left and now even when he returned she had felt helpless again.

Knowing what she was thinking Harry gripped her shoulders as he looked down at her.

"There are some fights you fight and others that you let others fight for you," Harry said. "Sometimes, losing and feeling weak makes you stronger. If you fought all the time then you would be no better than Malfoy."

"You fight though," Cho said back.

"I fight when I have to,"

Letting her shoulders go he started walking towards the Great Hall again before a loud sound of steel hitting stone filled the air around her. Cho knew exactly what was happening as she ran to the Great Hall and saw Zack with his giant broad sword wedged into the corner of the Great Hall doorway.

"G'Day Harry," Zack greeted pulling his sword out of the wall and moving his fringe out of his eye.

"G'Day?" Harry inquired. "Sorry but I don't speak gibberish."

Moving past the boy he walked towards the Gryffindor table before sitting down and grabbing a plate. The boy who attacked him stood at the Great Hall doorway without even looking back at Harry, his attire speaking a lot about the person he was.

He was wearing combat boots laced up to the middle of his calf with heavy steel plates on the back of his boot. His short hair was laid flat on his head as it fanned out in all directions in a messy style. He wore a purple zip up shirt with a leather belt loosely holding his dark brown pants around his waist. A tattoo was barely visible on the back of his neck as a long ponytail was tied with a red ribbon.

"I thought you would recognize a challenge when you saw one," Zack said with his back still turned to him.

"So you do speak English," Harry replied with his eyes trained on his food.

"Yeah well that's not the only thing I can do," Zack said back. "I'll be waiting outside if you think you have what it takes to take me on. I hear that you're supposed to specialize in fighting so I take it you know how to wield a sword."

Harry dropped his fork before looking around him. The Great Hall was virtually empty seeing as most people didn't come down for mid-day snacks. Harry preferred it like that, that way there were no whispers and rumors to go around the school.

As he got up and made his way to the doorway, Cho stood there watching him make his way towards her. She said nothing as he walked past her and moved outside the castle towards the open patch of grass that Zack was waiting at. Moving in casually, Harry looked at his surroundings looking for an advantage before starting a conversation with the mystery person.

"Do I at least get a name?" Harry asked.

"Zack," Zack said smiling and offering his hand. Harry shook it politely before moving a couple meters away and started pumping Chakra through his body.

Running through hand seals, he held out his hands as his face twisted in concentration.

"Chouonsoku no Yaiba!" Harry yelled. _(Blade of Supersonic Speed)_

A thin blade approximately a meter in length appeared in his hands. Harry gave the sword a test swing before settling a stance with a reverse grip on the hilt of the sword and his legs slightly parted. Looking expectantly at Zack he narrowed his eyes in concentration waiting for him to make a move.

"This will be interesting," Zack said before slugging his sword onto his shoulder and spreading his legs at the ready before sprinting towards Harry.

Swinging high Zack swung his heavy sword in a wide arc before using the momentum to swing in a downward strike. Dodging the first strike, Harry parried the second before swinging the sword still holding the sword in reverse grip. Zack blocked the strike and threw a Roundhouse kick at Harry's head.

Flopping onto the ground, Harry sprung from his back onto his feet before swinging his sword in an arc trying to cut Zack's legs off. Zack blocked and quickly somersaulted away standing casually with his sword on his shoulders again.

Harry stood again still holding his sword in reverse grip and surveyed his opponent. This had to be someone highly skilled to have had kept fighting for this long and not had not even started breathing hard. Harry noticed that he himself was starting to breathe hard from all the parrying and moving he had had to do.

Not wanting Zack to get a chance to rest, Harry ran at him before disappearing from view and appearing behind him. Throwing a kick at him, Zack dodged low before throwing his own sweeping kick and knocked Harry's legs from under him.

Harry sprawled on the ground before spinning on his back and lashing his legs out at the same time. Zack merely jumped back and swung his sword in a downward strike again. Harry blocked with his sword mid spin and pushed up off a hand and landed on his legs.

Using Chakra to make his movement faster, Harry launched a flurry of sword swings before using an upward strike to try and hit Zack in the chin. Dodging all the strikes, Zack smashed the hilt of his sword into Harry's stomach forcing him to lean forward from the impact and slammed his fist into Harry's chest.

Taking the impact, Harry raced back and threw his sword into the air and used a sweep kick to take his legs out from under him. While he was airborne he kicked him higher before jumping up in the air and kicked him higher still.

Zack just took hit for hit and waited for Harry to make his final move. Landing one final time Harry landed an axe kick to the back of Zack's head before grabbing his airborne sword and spinning into a downward strike which Zack blocked before landing on his feet and taking the extra impact of Harry's weight behind the strike.

The power intensity of the strike was amazing as small craters formed beneath Zack's boots. Harry just flipped out of the strike before somersaulting again and tried to hit Zack with one final strike which Zack blocked before settling for casual stance away from striking distance.

"How do you swing that sword with so much speed?" Harry panted.

Zack merely smiled without looking tired in the slightest but inside he felt like he was going to die. The kicks he took were taking its toll on him and that axe kick was the final straw. He didn't want Harry to become too happy with himself that he had caused damage so Zack just stood there and bore the pain.

"Practice mate. Bloke like you can move pretty quickly for a body like that," Zack replied swinging his sword back onto his shoulder.

"Yeah well people think that things just come naturally. They don't realize that we work our asses off for this," Harry laughed.

"Well, I think you might have had things a lot easier than me," Zack said, readying himself again. "I'm not very impressed with your ability."

"You haven't landed a hit on me yet Zack," Harry laughed. "I'm in a much better shape than you are."

"Then why are you breathing so hard," Zack smiled.

It was true. Harry was panting and puffing like a wounded dog and Zack had barely even broken a sweat. If Harry didn't end this soon Zack could very well beat him while Harry was too exhausted to move.

Running forward, Harry swung his sword in a slash from the left. Zack moved his sword to block before Harry changed direction and slashed from the right pushing all of his weight behind the strike. Zack ducked and allowed Harry to pass him before slamming the blunt end of his sword into the back of his head.

Suddenly, Harry's world turned black.

Cho sat in the hospital wing with her lips pursed, a sleeping Harry lay in the bed tucked into the sheets. She had been sitting there since it had happened and couldn't help but feel responsible. The tongue lashing she gave Zack was close to lethal.

"_What the hell did you do?" Cho screamed._

"_What do you mean what did I do I was supposed to beat him wasn't I?" Zack defended._

"_You weren't supposed to kill him!" Cho hissed looking around._

"_Hey, not my fault he isn't at my level," Zack laughed before securing his sword to his back and walking to the castle._

"_Where the hell are you going?" Cho yelled after him._

"_Back to the Common Room," Zack said over his shoulder before continuing to the castle._

_Cho looked around hurriedly to make sure that there was no one else around them. Putting her face next to his she felt his warm breathing against her face. Satisfied she lifted him off the ground before dropping him from the weight._

_Pulling her wand out she summoned a stretcher and levitated him onto it. Bringing him to the Hospital Wing she quickly hid him in an empty classroom as a group of fourth year girls rounded the corner._

_Waiting for them to leave, Cho moved the stretcher back onto the Hallway and moved him towards the Hospital Wing. As she moved him down the corridor she chanced a look at him and noticed the look of discomfort on his face._

"_Cho," He whispered._

_She flinched at the sound of her name and shook her head to clear it. Looking ahead she moved him faster and quickened her pace. She looked around the corner to see if anyone was there before moving the stretcher on its way._

"_Don't go," Harry whispered again._

"_I'm not going anywhere," Cho whispered soothingly. She didn't want him to start screaming or yelling and drawing attention to them. Moving faster she started pushing the stretcher at a light jog._

_She quickly moved from hall to hall, the castle feeling more like a maze rather than her home. She looked down nervously as he started sweating and thrashing about in his sleep. She rounded another corner and sprinted towards the door to the Hospital Wing before Harry thrashed even harder._

"_No! He's gonna kill you! Run! Run! Please Cho, Run!" Harry screamed just as they reached the Hospital wing._

She looked down at Harry and instantly felt horrible. She thought of Zack fighting him when Harry had said that he knew how to fight with swords. She had seen Zack practicing and thought he was amazing, but Harry looked as though he knew what he was doing. The entire fight it looked as though Harry had the upper hand with being able to use his body as well as his sword with kicks and speed that she didn't expect him to know. Now she just felt as though she had made the biggest mistake. He was in the Hospital Wing and it was all because of her.

Harry groaned in discomfort before slowly opening his eyes and looked around the room before looking at her. Cho couldn't help but feel so bad with what had happened and suddenly felt dirty. She felt as though she was worst than Malfoy, confronting someone who hadn't instigated a problem and not even having the decency to do it herself.

His face contorted in concentration as he tried to remember what had happened. Realization hit his face and his eyes turned stone cold. For once in a very long time, he had lost to someone. The shot at his pride was almost unbearable as it hit him that maybe he wasn't as good as he thought he was.

The door to the Wing swung open and Dumbledore strode into the room. One look at Harry led him to conjure a comfy armchair from his wand and he sat down before interlacing his fingers together and turned to Cho for answers.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"I lost," Harry breathed.

"Zack beat him," Cho answered.

"Zack Summerday?" Dumbledore asked breathlessly. "The boy hasn't been in trouble once since he's been here why would he start something now?"

"He beat me," Harry said. "I guess it is my fault. Thinking I could come back and everything would be fine. I guess I am getting too cocky then."

Dumbledore sighed before talking to Madam Pomphrey and leaving. Cho looked at Harry again before looking away. She couldn't believe the amount of remorse she felt. She tried justifying her actions but couldn't find an excuse.

Looking back at him she tried to think of something, anything to say to try and make him feel better but couldn't think of anything. So she just sat there and stayed for as long as he needed however long that would be.

Harry simply sat there staring straight ahead. His cold green eyes stared into space as he thought to himself. He obviously misjudged his abilities. The only things to do now were train harder and bring his abilities as high as he could. He couldn't afford to go against Voldemort and come up short.

A/N: That's chapter 2, please leave a review and tell me what you think or leave some advice, constructive criticism or whatever you want to say! I really appreciate people adding the story to favorite's and reviewing, so thanks guys. Especially PhantomHokage, Tom 67 and Tyjet Ansatsu for they're reviews and encouragement.

Cyah, DemonHeat.


	3. Chapter 3: Too little, Too late

A/N: Righteo then, here we go with another chapter and I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, put the story on alert and also added it to favorite stories. All questions that you have will be answered in future chapters to come! The story is Harry/Cho and there is a very good reason as to why Harry lost and it will be seen in this Chapter. Now, here's the story.

Chapter 3: Too little, Too late.

"Class dismissed," Professor McGonagall announced closing her book. "Remember your homework to be submitted next lesson and for God's sake Longbottom I don't want to have to give you back that frog ever again, it's the third time this week.

Harry put his things in his bag before disappearing in a swirl of flames. It had been like this for three days now and neither Ron nor Hermione could honestly say they weren't worried. Harry would disappear straight after class and wouldn't be spotted until they saw him in they're next one. He would also appear to scoff down a miniscule amount of food before disappearing in flames before anyone could say anything to him. Because of this Ron and Hermione could officially say one thing; they were really worried.

Harry didn't even turn up to sleep anymore. The first night Ron and Hermione searched the entire school with the aid of Harry's Invincibility Cloak but still had come up with nothing. The time that they would see him was so limited that they didn't even have a chance to ask him how he was.

"What do you think he's been doing Ron," Hermione asked nervously.

"I don't know 'Mione," Ron sighed rubbing his forehead. "He came back this super powered beast and now things seemed so unreal I guess. Sometimes I really don't even think he's really there. It seems like he's only just come back only to not want us anymore. He always looks so tired and he doesn't even speak anymore, not even at meal times. You'd think that we did something wrong but I honestly don't know, I mean we won the Quidditch match didn't we?"

"Quidditch isn't everything! Some people get upset over things other than they're damn Broomsticks!" Hermione screamed.

"Hey I was only trying to give insight, don't have to shoot me down because I ain't any genius like you," Ron grumbled.

"Look I'm sorry," Hermione started, wrapping her arms around his middle. "I'm just so worried Ronald. He came back and things were so happy. I never thought I'd see him again and we didn't even get to say goodbye properly and now it's as if he's gone all over again. We were so close to him and it's like we've been replaced, he isn't exactly the same Harry that he left as."

"Things are different for him now though, can't expect him to just pick up where he left off; there's a lot of things that are different in our lives as well compared to how it was before, us for a start," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Do you think this is a mistake?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, he'll be right. Besides, couldn't do much without you now could I midget," Ron laughed while grabbing her in a headlock.

"Ronald! I'm a girl, you can't just manhandle me," Hermione giggled trying to get out of his grip.

"Well you usually don't complain in other situations," Ron smiled, moving in for a kiss. Both of them closed their eyes and moved in slowly waiting for the kiss to happen. They'd been so wrapped up in Harry's return and everything that was happening in school that they hadn't really had a lot of alone time between them. They were millimeters apart before a voice interrupted their special moment.

"Do you guys have to do that?" Cho grumbled.

"We are together you know," Ron sighed pulling away and settling for putting his arm around Hermione. They both stood awkwardly, feeling as though the third party wasn't really wanted there. Unfortunately, Cho didn't get the hint.

"Seen Harry?" Cho asked casually.

"Fancy him now do you?"

"Yes Ronald I adore him," She said sarcastically. "I just wondered where he was seeing as though ever since he came back you and he have been joined by the hip," Cho said bitterly.

"Oh Cho," Hermione sighed before putting her arm around the elder girl. "I know we haven't spent a lot of time with you since he's been back but we've just really missed him. We didn't get much information on where he went and how he was doing so now we just really want to catch up on what we missed."

"I'd like some information too," Cho bitterly continued.

"We'll spend more time together don't worry," Hermione said cheerfully. "We got the Hogsmeade weekend coming soon right?"

"I guess so. It's just that you guys have him back now and it's as if you guys don't care about me anymore. I don't know I guess I am being a little sentimental," Cho sighed.

"Are you done with your sob story? Because I could transfigure you a box of tissues if you want," Ron joked.

"For fuck sake Ron, sorry I interrupted your damn snogging session. I'll just piss off then," Cho yelled before storming off down the corridor in a comical fashion. She angrily stomped around the corner before Ron and Hermione started laughing uncontrollably. Clutching they're sides they both leaned on eachother for support before they wiped they tears of laughter from they're eyes and straightened their posture, Looking at eachother they resumed they're interrupted time together. Ron pulled away from the kiss and groaned in pretend frustration.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's not you it's me," Ron joked.

"Don't pull that crap on me!" Hermione slapped him on the arm. "Wait a minute; you're right it probably is you."

- - - -

Cho walked into the Common Room and sat with a huff on the couch. Ron's comment on her fancying Harry was a little aggravating and she now she was a little angry with him. Maybe her exit was a little exaggerated but he knew that she hated the boy didn't he? So why say something for, boys could be so stupid sometimes.

She sighed heavily before the sound of someone moaning in discomfort caught her ears as she got up quickly. Running downstairs towards the Boy's Dormitory, she quickly opened the door and ran towards the sound. She passed three doors before she finally stopped at where the sound had come from. She wondered to herself why she had heard the sound so far away from the Common Room but she just shrugged it off until she opened the door and the moans of discomfort sounded more like moans of intense pain.

She walked towards the bed and looked down at the figure lying down under the blankets. She pulled the covers off its face before gasping in shock and covering her mouth. Lying in the bed was a weak and beaten Zack, wheezing and moaning in extreme uneasiness. Cho wrinkled her forehead in wonder and looked down at him. His skin was sickly pale and his muscles were pulsing in an uneven rhythm as he whimpered with every spasm his muscles made.

"Hi," Cho smiled.

"Hey you, it's good to see a familiar face," Zack coughed.

Cho chuckled before she brushed her hair out of her face, pulled it into a ponytail and playing with the ends of it.

"I hate my hair," Cho grumbled.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Zack laughed painfully.

"Yeah well it's so bland and I don't know, it's just so Typical Asian,"

"You should see in Sydney. Place is full of 'em in China Town,"

"Well I'm glad I'm not alone," Cho said rolling her eyes. "Now I finally feel like I belong."

Zack tried to laugh but all that came out were weak groans of pain as he clutched his middle with shaking hands. He looked down and noticed that his vision was starting to faze as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. How long was this gonna last for? He just lay there trying not to show how much he was hurt but failed miserably.

"What happened to you?" Cho asked.

Zack chuckled and moved to sit up but fell back down with a sharp cry of pain. He smiled weakly before moving into a more comfortable position to look up at her.

"Potter got a couple good hits on me," Zack coughed. "That axe kick did a real number on me and all those hits before didn't hurt at first, but they did a lot of internal damage. Guess I didn't really feel it until the next day."

"It's been days though," Cho stated curiously.

"Yeah well, I must have over done it,"

"No, it's something more than that," Cho snapped.

"Hey, I beat him fair and square like you asked. None of this would have happened if you hadn't wanted to get Potter so bad. If anything you should be bloody well be thinking of a way to explain this to him rather than trying to figure out why I'm sore,"

"Funny you should say that," Cho said back. "Harry got discharged out of the Hospital Wing the next morning yet your still here in bed."

"Well Potter got medical attention now didn't he," Zack snapped.

"But you shouldn't have needed medical attention; after all you won didn't you?" Cho sneered.

Zack bit his lip and turned his head to the side. He didn't want her to know the truth of it. After all, he had beaten Potter right? He was the one using that damn power of his and summoned that blade.

With every hit that Harry had thrown with his baby wakizashi, Zack felt as though he was being hit with a broad sword. He wielded it with such ease and speed that Zack thought that he was using magic to aid his movements but then brushed it off as impossible. Harry was a lot bigger than him so it didn't surprise him that he had overpowered him even with a smaller sword. Despite the fact that he had won, he didn't want to open his mouth just in case the smaller girl would smother him in his weakened state.

Noticing the look on Zack's face, Cho's eyes widened in realization before turning to move out of the room towards her room before Zack's voice stopped her in mid-stride. At that moment she knew it all. How Zack had beaten Harry, Why Zack was in this state at that moment and why he didn't go to the Hospital Wing and stayed in his room; Zack had stolen the Strengthening Potion from her room.

"You won't find it there," Zack called out to her.

"I can't believe you took it you selfish bastard," Cho spat.

"You wanted me to win didn't you?"

"Not like this! You cheated to win; it's not a real victory if you had to steal my damn Potions assignment to do it!" Cho yelled. "And what was that bullshit about him not being on your level? He would have killed you if you hadn't had extra help, Oh God what am I going to do? If this gets out it's gonna look like an assassination attem-"

"Are you sure you're worried about it looking like an assassination or are you more worried that now you might have lost your chance with the bloke?" Zack said. He smiled before suddenly groaning and clutching his ribcage.

"You are in no place to make any damn jokes. You could have killed him with that hit to the head, why not just hit him in the chest or pin him down or something. You didn't have to try to kill him you idiot!" Cho screamed. "Going through my stuff? You must have been insane! How the hell did you even get into the Girl's Dormitories!? Don't tell me I don't want to know, but you better know one thing, Harry's going to find out about this."

Cho quickly ran at Zack before slapping him in the ribs and running back out of the room. Zack yelled in pain before breathing in heavily and glaring hard at the door of which she just left from.

- - - -

Cho walked in frustration to the Great Hall for dinner. Sitting down at the Ravenclaw table she stared at the food not feeling hungry at all. She couldn't believe that a couple days ago she hated the boy and now here she was getting ready to explain everything and apologize to him. She looked around the room quickly scanning for the boy but couldn't find him. Angrily, she got back up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall before spotting him walking down an empty hall.

She followed far behind and moved quickly to keep up with his pace. He moved up the hall and rounded the corner and stopped in front of the Room of Requirement. He paced in front of it before the doorway appeared and he moved inside.

Cho ran after him and opened the door and ran in to enter before the door disappeared only to run into an arm that snaked around her throat. Her eyes widened in fear as she looked up and saw Harry's cold green eyes looking down at her. She tensed from being held so tightly in Harry's arms but trembled from the lack of emotion in his eyes as he let her go and calmly walked deeper into the room.

The room was set out like a training ground with scrolls and training dummies littered the floor in a disorganized mess. Singe marks covered the damp walls and in some spots on the floor there were patches of dirt in small mounds. The desk in the corner and the bed situated on the side of the room indicated that Harry had used this room in order to study away from the Common Room.

"Hello Harry," Cho greeted.

"What an interesting development," Harry said coldly. "I talk to you and you don't want to talk to me, I don't talk to you and you stalk me."

"I wasn't stalking," Cho frowned.

Harry just walked into the middle of the room and closed his eyes in concentration. The room elongated itself and a gymnasium appeared in the newly made space. Harry moved to the bench press and started loading the weight onto the bar before moving onto the bench and pushing the weight.

"What did you want?" Harry asked after his fifth repetition.

"Why have you disappeared on everyone? Ron and Hermione are really worried," Cho started.

Harry hung the weight on the clips before sitting up and exhaling quickly. He leaned on his arms before looking at Cho and standing up.

"I've been training a lot. Between finishing homework and brushing up on my techniques I really don't have time to socialize at the moment, but pass on my apologies for not telling them before."

"Don't you think you owe it to them to tell them yourself?" Cho asked.

Harry put more weight onto the bar before sitting back down and pushing the bar up and down as if trying to stall and not answer the question. Cho just waited patiently for him to say something back and didn't utter a thing but simply watched what he was doing. He hung the bar back on the clips and wiped his face with his shirt before taking it off and moving to his dresser. He put another shirt on before moving back to the bench and lay down again.

Cho straddled his mid-section and put her arms on the bar to stop him from lifting it. Harry simply lifted the bar and took the pressure from her arms at the same time and continued as if she wasn't even there. She stared down angrily at him as he continued pushing it until he was done and hung it back on its clips before he gently pushed her off him.

"I asked you a damn question," Cho snarled.

"I really don't have an answer," Harry said moving to the rack of free weights on a shelf.

Cho grabbed him and pushed him into the wall and held him there. She knew she couldn't hold him there but she needed to get his attention. Luckily, he didn't push her off and simply stood there waiting for her to release him.

"What do you want?" Harry repeated coldly.

"You're a selfish pig," Cho spat. "They have been walking around looking for you thinking they did something wrong all because you've got a wounded ego. You told me that sometimes losing and feeling weak makes you stronger but here you are feeling sorry for yourself."

"If I was feeling sorry for myself I wouldn't be training," Harry replied maliciously, he pushed her off him and moved back to the shelf, picking up the thirty kilo weights and practicing his punching.

"This isn't training this is an obsession," Cho ranted. "You're in here in between classes, meal times. You even sleep here! I mean I know you lost but bloody hell."

"You don't understand," Harry sighed shaking his head and putting the weights down.

Cho turned around biting her lip and looked at the roof before reverting them to the floor and thought about how she was going to say this. She thought whether she should try and cover the truth a bit or whether to just tell him out right.

"I was the one that got Zack to challenge you," She blurted out suddenly. She closed her eyes and continued on. "I lost against you in the match and wanted to show everyone that you weren't as invincible as you seemed to everybody, so I asked him to challenge you.

"He stole the Strengthening Potion that we made in Potions and took it before he fought you," Cho turned around and looked at him with her eyes full of tears. "Don't you see? You didn't lose, he cheated. You don't have to do all this to get stronger you're already stronger than you need to be!"

Harry just stood there stunned as his eyes went colder and narrowed themselves at Cho. She couldn't help but flinch at the way he looked at her and looked away nervously, instantly feeling as though the way that she had said it wasn't the best approach. Not even when she treated him with utter contempt did he look at her like that.

Harry moved back towards the weight rack and grabbed the thirty five kilogram weights and went back to practicing his punches. He trained his eyes on his technique without even acknowledging her presence before speaking without turning around.

"Please leave,"

- - - -

A week had passed and Cho had been avoiding all contact with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Multiple times Ron and Hermione had run to her to say hello only to have Harry leave without saying a word. She kept conversation to a minimal and tried her best to not let on that there was anything wrong. Occasionally, she would catch Harry's eye and see the hurt and betrayal before they would instantly change back to being stone cold. Potion classes were done in complete silence with minimal to no exchange of words between the two. Just as soon as Harry arrived at the beginning of lessons, he would depart at the end and as much as Cho hated to admit, she did miss his mid-morning greetings and they're spiteful barter.

Ron and Hermione also noticed the tension between the two of them but had decided against prying and thought better to leave it alone. They were good friends and knew when to draw the line between being concerned and allowing them both to sort it out between them.

Zack made a full recovery and was fully informed on what had happened between Cho and Harry in the Room of Requirement. Cho's means of restraining Harry was kept to herself as she gave the not so in-depth detail of how she had told him what had happened. The two boys could be seen around the school giving eachother cold looks before Zack would walk the other way, not wanting a repeat of what had happened or the beating that would have eventuated.

It didn't go unnoticed by the school either. Lavender and Parvati had made it their mission to know every little detail on what had happened but hadn't succeeded in getting any information from Harry. He would simply brush them off and continue training as though they weren't even there. Not that it bothered them though due to the fact that majority of the time he would work out without his shirt and they, being the perverted teenagers that they were, would sit there and watch him with hearts in they're eyes.

Cho thought it was revolting and constantly walked around the castle thinking of ideas on how she could make it up to him but came up short. Nothing was coming to her and as time went on she really had no idea on what to do but simply said to herself that starting simple would be the best course of action.

So there she was, leaving the latest meeting of the D.A. after tidying up the room that they had just used. Harry's bed was now back in place and made, his scrolls and desk were now neatly arranged as well as the broken practice dummies cleaned off the floor. She felt as though she was sucking up but preferred to look at it as more of an apology rather than anything else.

She walked back to her room before collapsing onto her bed with a disheartened sigh and drifting off to sleep. She closed her eyes and opened them to the sight of the sunlight invading itself into her room. It felt as though she hadn't slept at all.

She lifted herself out of her bed, brushed her teeth and combed her hair before tying it into a loose ponytail. She made her way down to breakfast early only to see the young Potter sitting there patiently waiting to start whilst reading over his recent Potions work.

"Harry," Cho started.

He didn't even look up from his parchment, simply sitting there reading with intense critical eyes. He didn't even show signs of recognition that she was even there before flinching at the touch of her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Harry whispered angrily.

Cho jerked her hand back as if she had been burnt. The cold heartedness still shocked Cho even though she expected it to come. Never before had Harry spoken to her like that even when they were bickering. She had ruined whatever weird relationship that they had and despite the fact that two weeks ago she would have said good riddance, she couldn't help but miss his company.

"You can't stay mad at me forever," Cho said dejectedly.

"Watch me," Harry snarled before slamming the parchment in his hand into the table and gathering his stuff and moving to leave the classroom.

"Harry please," Cho cried.

"Oh look who wants forgiveness now!" Harry yelled. "Before you wanted nothing more than for me to leave you alone and stay out of your life. Now you get it and you want forgiveness and conversation? Well fuck off Cho; I really don't need any shit from you. I honestly thought that I could befriend you and things would be better between us but obviously I was wrong. You're a filthy backstabber who only gives a fuck about herself so please just get lost!"

"Harry you don't understand, I didn't mean for you to get so hurt by this it was only supposed to be something to make people see that you were human and not some God," Cho pleaded.

"You wanna know why I'm so mad," Harry started before moving closer to her. "You asked someone to challenge me to a fight with the intention of getting me hurt. What the hell did I do to make you want to get me beaten for? I fight for you, I protect you and all I get in return is some guy attacking me to lunch.

"Then you leave a strengthening potion out for someone to steal from you. Zack isn't in our class so how the hell did he know that you even had one in your trunk? For all I know you gave it to him and after he knocked me out and went to finish the job you stopped him because you got cold feet and couldn't stand the blood on your hands.

"You're shitty apology means nothing to me Cho," Harry spat. "If you were so angry then you could have come to me and asked to talk about it, not trying to get other people to do your dirty work like Malfoy."

"It wasn't like that," Cho cried.

"I gotta thank you for one thing though," Harry stated before putting the bag strap over his shoulder and started towards the door. "If you hadn't gotten Zack to fight me then I would have thought that I could have taken Voldemort no problem. Now I know that there is a chance that there are ways he can win and I'm better prepared. You also taught me that some people are lost causes and should be left on their own.

"You think you can come here and say sorry to me and everything will be fine? It's too little too late Cho." Harry finished moving out of the room.

As he walked out of the room a black spell missed his face by inches. Looking up he saw Malfoy standing there again.

"Malfoy we had a deal," Harry said narrowing his eyes at the blonde heir.

"I know Potter," Malfoy started, before pocketing his wand and moving closer to Harry. "Word has it that you and Ms. Chang aren't exactly on the greatest of terms. I figured that since you and she weren't exactly on speaking terms and now that you and she seemingly hate eachother that you would."

"That doesn't mean that you need to take revenge on her," Harry said back relaxing in case Malfoy decided to attack.

"Ms. Chang!" Malfoy greeted as Cho left the Potions room to see what was going on. "We were just talking about you. See Mr. Potter made a deal with me, I leave you alone and he doesn't kick my ass. But the thing is that now Potter doesn't like you anymore after that little incident between you and he that no one really knows about.

"Therefore, I think that that deal is now over and you're coming with me. Finger's and eyes are useless to me now so I think I'll settle for letting Crabbe and Goyle have they're way with you," Malfoy finished before raising his wand at Cho again. Cho hid behind the frame of the doorway, poking her head out slightly to see what was going on.

"The deal isn't over until I say so," Harry angrily replied.

"Well Harry, if I didn't know better I would say that you have feelings for Ms. Chang but that wouldn't be right would it now? Always were the little patriot bitch even when you started at the beginning of school," Malfoy spat before taking his place 10 meters away from him. "Either you leave now Potter or I kick your ass. You got 2 choices; I'm not going to be caught off guard again now that I know about your powers."

Harry formed a simple hand seal as a blob of water gathered itself next to him. The water formed itself into a clone of Harry and stood in front of Cho, guarding her from him. She looked at Harry in shock that he was still willing to protect her even after everything that had happened.

"You made your choice Potter," Malfoy said angrily before pointing his wand at him.

"Diffindo!" Malfoy yelled. The spell hurtled toward Harry just as he started running through seals. As the curse moved towards Harry, Malfoy sent three stunning spells at him in rapid succession, hiding behind the larger spell.

Harry dodged the larger tearing curse and finished his hand seals just as the moisture in the air around him started turning into water. It gathered together before Harry finished his hand seals and it formed around him.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" Harry yelled. (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)

The stunning spells hit into the water shield and moved around the round ball surrounding Harry. They ran through the sides and around his back before coming out of the other side of the shield and hurled them back at Malfoy.

"Protego!" Malfoy yelled in panic. The first two spells hit the shield and dissipated just as the last one broke through and missed barely missed.

Malfoy threw a stinging hex at Harry's eyes which he dodged and ran up the wall towards Malfoy and pulled his wand from his pocket as Malfoy wildly threw hex after hex trying to stall him from getting too close. Harry disappeared from view before reappearing in front of Malfoy, his wand in his stomach.

"Protego," Harry whispered.

The effect was instantaneous. Malfoy was sent flying back and hit the wall behind him with a sickening thud. Just as Harry was about to move in to finish the job, Malfoy aimed his wand back at Harry and used a banishing charm to force Harry back to the position he was in before.

Malfoy fell from the wall and panted heavily before transfiguring the small pebbles on the floor into angry attack dogs and sent them running to try to scratch, bite and claw him in any way that they could.

As they ran at him, Harry was already forming hand seals again before finishing and breathing in deeply.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" Harry yelled before exhaling heavily as fire expelled from his mouth. The fire was enormous in a deep blue color. It sped towards and engulfed the dogs as they let out a scream of pain. Harry stopped exhaling just as the fire had finished the dogs and waited for Malfoy to make his next move, not wanting to kill him and get in trouble for a students death. As Harry looked over his shoulder to see if Cho was alright she looked back at him in confusion before looking back at Malfoy, causing Harry to do the same thing.

Malfoy was already chanting in a strange language just as everything started going dark and black electricity formed in Malfoy's hands. He pushed his hands outwards and the black lightning moved quickly towards Harry's torso.

Harry dodged to the left just as the first bolt came towards him before running through hand seals. Holding his hands behind him electricity gathered before he pushed out in a similar fashion as Malfoy.

"Raiton: Gian!" Harry screamed. (Lightning Release: False Darkness)

Lightning ripped down through his arms and came out of the palm of his hands. The golden lightning bolts flew out of his hands and collided with each black one that Malfoy launched at him.

Malfoy pulled his hands back before breathing in deeply in fatigue. He looked behind Harry and noticed as Crabbe moved behind him and pulled out his wand. He silently moved his wand and whispered the incantation of a stunning spell.

Noticing Malfoy's diverted eyes, Harry slowly turned around to see the spell hurtling towards him before hurriedly running through hand seals. Just as he was about to finish his technique, Cho ran from her spot behind his clone and jumped in front of the spell as it collided into her chest. Her eyes became un-focused as she raggedly breathed from the effect of the spell that had just hit her. Her eyes became unfocused as she looked up at Harry who had caught her on her fall down as he yelled the question of whether or not she was okay.

Cho couldn't hear him as she merely closed her eyes from exhaustion and her vision simply faded into darkness.

A/N: There you go there's the next chapter even though it isn't as long as the other ones and might seem a little rushed, but I didn't want to drag the fight scene with Malfoy on because it would be unrealistic. You might think that Malfoy is highly overpowered against Harry but keep in mind one thing; Harry has been training non-stop except for in lessons and in meal times as well as sleep so he would be exhausted. The fact that he is still fighting Malfoy and holding his own should show how much stronger he has become. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and see you soon.

DemonHeat


	4. Chapter 4: A Woman's Wrath

A/N: Alright guys time for the next chapter. This is a big one guys, now some people might be really angry about what's going to happen here but things that happen here are CRUCIAL to the Harry/Cho pairing so please don't kill me!

Harry panted heavily as he sat in the Hospital Wing deep in thought. He slowly looked down at the sleeping girl that lay in her bed and moved his eyes towards the two other boys that lay in they're beds next to her. Why did she jump in to save him? He could easily have blocked the spell or dodged and yet she chose to take it for him. He couldn't help but feel a little bit to blame for what had happened to the small girl and for a small moment in time, Harry saw the girl in a different light other than the annoying, self-centered person she seemed like before.

As soon as it had come it had left. They were even now and her debt to him was done. He had saved her more than once only to receive harsh comments, pain and suffering despite all that he had done with her. Aside from the fact that she did it on her own free will, probably thinking that he wouldn't be able to react in time, she had done nothing but cause him grief since he had returned. If anything, the fact that she had jumped in front of the spell seemed more like an insult to his ability rather than an act of charity.

Madam Pomphrey said that Crabbe hadn't cast the spell properly and the result was internal damage. It didn't look as though Cho would be coming around anytime soon but at least she was in a much better state than Malfoy and Crabbe.

"_You fucking coward!" Harry yelled, his scar glowing a fiery red and his hair flying wildly. His robes billowed as though they were being pushed by torrential winds even though there was no such thing in the damp dungeon corridor._

_Malfoy's cool and collected face suddenly turned into one of immense fear as he turned on his heel and ran down the dungeon hallway. Head first, he ran straight into an invisible wall and fell on his backside. He turned around and noticed Crabbe was also up against a similar wall, banging his fists against what seemed to be nothing._

_Harry grabbed Malfoy by the throat and lifted him clean off the ground. Carrying him, he held his grip strong as he brought him over to where Crabbe was still screaming in fear and hitting the invisible wall even harder. Just as Malfoy started making gargling noises from lack of oxygen, Harry threw him at Crabbe. The two collided with a sickening thud and crack as the two bodies slammed into the invisible wall._

_Harry started walking towards them as both victims stood up shakily and started trying to push the other in between they're approaching attacker and themselves. When he had reached them, both whimpered in fear just before Harry kicked them both in the stomach, the sound of cracking ribs echoing throughout the dungeon as both cried out in intense pain and fell forward, blacking out._

_Harry ran through hand seals and gathered energy before he stopped, his fingers shaking uncontrollably. His eyes widened until he blacked out and slipped into unconsciousness._

It was then when Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing soon to be given a Pepper-Up Potion and felt as right as rain. So he sat there watching as the girl lay there in a Potion induced sleep.

The door suddenly opened and a small girl stumbled through. Harry knew her in passing as Marietta but didn't really get the opportunity to talk to her. As she entered she looked up and saw Harry sitting there and staring back at her.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone else was here," Marietta apologized, turning to leave.

"No wait," Harry called, standing up. "You don't have to leave because I'm here."

"Thanks. I came to see Cho, I heard about what happened and wanted to see if she was okay for myself," Marietta said dejectedly.

"Yeah, Madam Pomphrey said she'd be bed ridden for a while. She kept thrashing in her sleep so they gave her a potion. They really don't know when she's going to wake up." Harry finished his explanation before looking downcast at the floor.

"You know it isn't your fault right?" Marietta questioned before placing the flowers she brought on Cho's bedside table.

"Yeah well, I can't help but feel as if I could have done something," Harry answered running his hands through his hair.

"She'll be fine. I'm sure she has a reason for why she did it and when she wakes up she can tell you all about it," Marietta said cheerily.

"What about you though? Tell me about yourself. I don't think we've ever really been introduced," Harry started.

The two sat down and talked about everything and anything. They talked about how they grew up, who they're friends were, classes. Harry told her all about the Dursley's abusive treatment and how Hagrid had came to take him back to the Wizarding World. On mention of Hagrid's name Harry couldn't help but become silent with guilt as he had not gone to visit him ever since he came back. He mentally noted to himself that he would have to go and visit him soon.

"And then he ate it. Ron's dad said that it grew to about 4 ft. long before they would let him shrink it," Harry chuckled. Marietta burst out in a fit of giggles before letting go of her sides and sighing in contempt.

"Yeah well nothing interesting like that happens at my place," Marietta stated.

"Got any brothers or sisters?" Harry asked.

"No, but I used to love riding my broom in the countryside. It's so peaceful dodging trees in the woodlands and chasing all the wild horses,"

"Sounds to me like someone's homesick,"

"I would like to go back this Christmas, if only to say hi to my parents I guess." Marietta said. "Look I'd better go back before someone starts to worry about me. It was good talking to you Harry."

Waving eachother goodbye, Marietta left the room quietly as Harry settled back in his chair. He just sat there for another twenty minutes before he brushed the hair out of her face and left to change for dinner.

- - - -

Harry changed into a white muscle singlet and a pair of black cargo pants before jogging out of the portrait hole and down to dinner. His entrance was followed by the familiar looks and whispers that he usually got when he dressed like this. He was starting to get used to it and simply sat down next to Ron and Hermione before loading his plate with food.

"Hey guys," Harry greeted cheerfully before digging into the food on his plate.

Both members of the respective couple looked at eachother before pulling out they're wands and pointing it at Harry's head. Harry lifted his arms in mock fear.

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?" Hermione questioned.

Harry laughed before digging into his food again as though nothing had happened. Truth be told his talk with Marietta was exactly what he needed at the time; someone who didn't know him, who didn't have any prejudice against him and someone who actually listened. She actually seemed genuinely caring about his life and even went as far as to ask him things that others didn't know without a hidden agenda. Hermione and Ron didn't have one but it was nice to talk to someone new.

Just as Harry started eating, the girl he was just thinking about snuck up behind him and poked him in the side.

"Hi Harry. Just wanted to let you know that I wasn't leaving to be rude or anything; it's just that we sat there for nearly half the day and I only told my friends that I would be gone for little over an hour," Marietta explained.

"No, no it's fine honestly. It was good to have you as company," Harry smiled.

"Okay, well, see you later," Marietta bid before leaving back to the Slytherin table.

Hermione and Ron looked at eachother before looking at Harry and then looking back at eachother. Harry never talked to Slytherin's let alone actually enjoying their company. Just what was going on here?

"Who was that Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Just a girl I met at the Hospital Wing," Harry replied. "She was there to visit Cho and we started talking. We ended up staying in there for about half the day just chatting about everything from the weather to where we grew up. She's a nice girl; very easy to talk to." Harry finished, stuffing his face.

"Well. Never thought I'd see the day when Harry would be talking to a Slytherin," Ron muttered to himself.

"When you've seen things that I've seen Ron, you'll know that you don't have the time to be prejudice against people simply because they're different to you," Harry started. "There's this one guy; I think I told you about him before, names Naruto?" Harry waited for recognition before continuing. "Well they all called him Demon even though he worked his ass off to protect the village. Sooner or later they started calling me Demon Lover because I hanged around with him a lot,"

"What are you trying to say?" Ron ranted impatiently.

"I'm saying that just because she is in Slytherin doesn't mean that she isn't a nice person. She was probably sorted into that house because she was cunning or independent; not because she thinks all muggle born wizards should be slaughtered."

"You know Harry, aside from that night that you came back we really don't know what you did and who you knew," Hermione started. "Did you make any friends over there? Any special friends?" Hermione winked.

"Well there was a couple that we had to be close to because we were put into teams a lot. They strongly believe in close team work so you had to know who you were working with inside and out so that you didn't get killed by an imposter. Tenten's this girl that specializes in weapons. Given a sword, dagger, knife, spear or anything; she could use it to its highest potential. Her dad owned the local blacksmith and got all her weapons for free.

"You already know Naruto, but that guy was a specialist in clones and close combat. You would literally break his arm only to have it mended in seconds and get pummeled in the face. He would always scream loudly before running into fights and ruin our surprise factor whenever we had to do covert missions."

"Fair few people you met over there Harry," Ron said before putting a slice of pudding on his plate. "Anyone you get really close to?"

Harry stopped eating and looked at both of his friends that seemed to look solely on the food on they're plates or eachother. Both of them refused him eye contact indicating that something wasn't quite right.

"There something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Well, you just up and left really and we didn't know what was happening. When you came back it was a big surprise," Ron started. "You came back this battle animal with all these flashy techniques and flames shouting out of this and tha-

"What he's trying to say Harry," Hermione cut in. "Is that we've only seen you for the first couple days and then you disappeared. We haven't spoken for a week and as soon as you're found somewhere you disappear again. Then you come back and don't want to talk to Cho but even then you're distant with us. Now all of a sudden you talk to some stranger girl and you're all happy again? It's as if you don't even want us in your life anymore."

Harry sighed before closing his eyes and calming himself. He was still a little ashamed about losing to Zack even though he knew the truth now. He knew they wouldn't understand but Harry felt this way for one reason; if someone like Zack Summerday could beat him with ease then so could Voldemort. It was that cockiness that he shunned from Naruto that he had implored himself. He overestimated himself and ended up coming short.

"Listen guys-

Suddenly, the door to Great Hall burst open as four cloaked figures burst into the room as blurs. Harry smiled as he spotted the figure wearing a fox mask and immediately knew who it was. He jumped from his chair and intercepted the blur with a light punch.

The mask cracked under the impact of his hit and the figure suddenly threw a roundhouse kick. Harry grabbed the leg and tripped him with his own. On the way down he grabbed the cloaked man by the neck in a choke hold before falling into a similar position by another from behind.

"Still got the moves don't ya Harry," The one wearing the Fox mask stated.

The one with the fox mask disappeared before reappearing in front of Harry. As Harry straightened up, two more of them appeared behind him.

"It's great to see you," Harry smiled.

The fox masked man took off his mask to reveal a blonde boy with whisker marks on his face. His deep cerulean eyes danced with a twinkle that would have rivaled Dumbledore's. The look of pure and utter joy was covering his face. He took off his cloak to reveal a bright orange muscle shirt that was plastered to his body. His dark green cargo pants were identical to Harry's indicating that maybe it was part of a uniform that Harry had to wear. Girls who had they're eyes set on Harry instantly drooled at the sight of the taller boy that had entered.

The cat masked woman took off her mask to reveal a girl with a slight blush on her face. The girl named Hinata was always nervous around Harry and Naruto because of the deep friendship she had had with Harry and the hidden crush she had for Naruto. Long stake out nights had resulted in Harry and herself sharing they're deepest secrets with each other. The two knew more about eachother than anyone in the Hall that they were standing in. Her long, dark blue hair was pulled into a ponytail which contrasted nicely with her porcelain complexion. She stood there with red tinted cheeks, poking her fingers together and looking down through pupil-less eyes. She wore a thick white jacket was loosely baggy around the body and tight around her arms as well as identical cargo pants.

Finally, the boy with no mask stood there with his cloak in his hands. Whoever wasn't staring at the blonde or Harry were in a daze staring at this boy. He stood with his arms crossed and a bored expression on his face. The dark lines that framed his eyes were as dark and distinct as the noticeable tattoo in his forehead; a kanji symbol for the 'love' He stood there scanning the room and giving all the boys giving him funny looks a stare that literally made them want to wet themselves.

"Harry! It's great to see you," the blonde greeted cheerfully. He grabbed Harry and started rubbing his fist into his head in a brotherly way. "Are you eating right? You've been practicing everyday right? What about ramen? Have you got enough here to last our stay?"

"Settle down Naruto-kun," Hinata mumbled nervously. Naruto exhaled comically just as Hinata's face turned an even deeper red. She poked her fingers together again before Naruto flailed his arms, grabbed her hands and pulled it to her sides.

"Harry," The red head nodded his head in his direction as a sign of acknowledgement and greeting. Harry sighed when he didn't say anything else and looked around as if searching for something.

"There were four of you…" Harry pointed out. The air chilled suddenly as something hit him roughly in the back of the head causing him to shoot head first into the open entrance of the Great Hall. Harry picked himself off the ground and moved towards the doorway again only to feel the temperature drop suddenly. He looked up to see the last figure standing menacingly in the middle of the rows of tables.

"Hello Harry," The final figure said in a sweetly menacing voice.

The last figure was a girl with long brown hair that flowed freely down her shoulders and back. She wore a light blue tank top as well as a short dark blue miniskirt. She stood there with her arms crossed over her sizable chest as she narrowed her eyes at the boy holding himself against the wall. Her dark brown eyes were trained forward, her attention solely on Harry. Every other male in the room had theirs solely on her.

"Haku-chan!" Harry laughed nervously. "Um, hello?"

The girl disappeared in a blur before reappearing next to Harry with his ear twisted tightly in her finger tips. Harry moved gingerly with her as she walked back into the hall hissing in anger at him, towing him back to where he was seated before just as she shoved him painfully back into his seat.

"Forget something?" Haku asked spitefully.

"You look beautiful?" Harry offered hopefully.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere today Mr." Haku snapped angrily. "No farewell, see you later, have a nice life? You run away to never come back without even saying goodbye or having the decency to even tell me that you were planning on leaving! You're lucky I don't rip off your balls right here and now."

"Babe honestly I was gonna say something but you know I ain't that good with goodbye's," Harry reasoned.

"YOU SAID GOODBYE TO EVERYONE ELSE!" Haku bellowed.

"Excuse me," Hermione said in a tiny voice. "But who are you?"

"I am this idiot's girlfriend," Haku answered while slapping Harry on the head.

"Ex-girlfriend," Harry corrected before turning and seeing the look on Haku's face before weakly re-answering "Girlfriend…"

"Could all Konoha representatives please report to my office immediately as well as Harry Potter," Dumbledore requested loudly for them to hear. The four new comers bowed solemnly before making they're leave. Naruto disappeared with a swirl of blue hue while Hinata disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sand covered Gaara and fell to the ground to show nothing there while Haku hit Harry in the head one more time before disappearing in frosty wind. Harry sighed before leaving in a swirl of flames to the sound of gossip starting to spread throughout the hall at the recent events that had just occurred.

"Where are all these people coming from!?" Professor Flitwick cried in amazement.

- - - -

The five young shinobi's sat in the study waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. When the old man entered the room, he looked around suspiciously at them before voicing what was on his mind.

"How did you know where my office was?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"You're Chakra, however weak it is old man, is littered all over this room," Gaara replied.

"Enough Gaara," Harry commanded. "Professor Dumbledore is among the strongest wizards we have in the forces of light. You would do well to treat him as you would a Kage."

Gaara simply grunted in acknowledgement before crossing his arms and looking out the window. The Kage where among the strongest shinobi's in they're villages and looked up to not only by they're own people but by others as well. Him being one of them, he knew that if Harry told him he was at that level then he was extremely powerful.

"You called us here," Haku said. "What is it that you need to know?"

"I think the first question is why you are here?" Dumbledore started.

"Its simple but complicated," Naruto answered. "There are two parts to our mission here and we are only allowed to disclose it to someone named Albus so therefore you may not know the details of our plan unless Harry chooses to tell you himself."

"I am **Albus** Percival Wulfric Brian **Dumbledore, **Order of Merlin First Class as well as a former shinobi who received tutelage under both the Third and Fourth Hokage's of Konoha. It is within your mission rules to tell me your business here."

"Well Dumbledore-Sama, approximately 16 hours ago Naruto here had experienced a vision. It is believed that it is due to the fact that one of your wizards has been visitor to our lands. You may know his name, Lord Voldemort?" Haku asked.

Harry's blood ran cold as well as his face paling as he registered what Haku had just said. If Voldemort had been to the villages, then that would mean that he would have had access to Shinobi training. That would mean big trouble for Naruto.

"In his time there he had met with missing-nin Orochimaru, a man obsessed with immortality and power. His sole mission in life is to learn every technique in existence as well as to live eternally in order to become a God.

"This wizard of yours had come to hire shinobi's to fight for his cause after receiving word from someone of Harry's new found abilities."

"Impossible," Dumbledore cut in. "He's far too old to begin molding Chakra, his body doesn't have the experience in dealing with it and he has far too little to begin training in any case."

"That would be true," Gaara said breaking his silence. "However you are aware of the fact that Harry's scar has powers of its own. It acts as a link between Voldemort and himself. As such Voldemort's talents have become Harry's and now it has worked against us; Voldemort can now use Chakra.

"Harry did you experience any burning on your scar?" Hinata asked timidly. "Any red Chakra at all?"

"Earlier today," Harry said quietly. "I was attacked from behind and lost control. Kyuubi Chakra was leaking from it but I didn't think anything of it."

Everyone remained silent as the information sink in. If it is true that Voldemort could now use Chakra then the playing field was not so tipped in their favor. If they didn't get an upper hand on him quickly then Voldemort may very well win in the struggle.

"Surely that isn't the only reason you are here," Dumbledore said.

"At first our mission was to come here in order to see what was happening until Ero-Sennin came across some new information on the deal that came about between Orochimaru and Voldemort." Naruto informed before getting a slap to the head by Hinata. "What the hell was that for?"

"His name is Jiraiya and he is a Sannin for God sake! Show some respect!" Hinata yelled before covering her mouth in horror and burning up in shame.

"Yes m'aam," Naruto replied sheepishly.

"What deal was made?" Dumbledore asked impatiently.

"In exchange for Orochimaru teaching him Chakra building, control and technique's Voldemort instructed him on how to create Horcruxes, we do not know what they are but know that is what they are called. Our mission is to use your facilities in order to find information on what they are and how to counteract them. In exchange, we are to train Harry an extension of his abilities. Our individual techniques are specialized to help and we were chosen specifically." Haku explained.

"Naruto is a master of Kage Bunshin. _(Shadow Clones) _All knowledge and experience that is obtained in the lifespan of a Kage Bunshin is given to the user as well as all Chakra Development and Physical Conditioning that is done. This allows for training to be done at a much quicker level. The sooner we finish the sooner our mission can be completed.

"I am a master of Single Handed Seals. Should one hand become incapacitated or impossible to be used at any given time, techniques can still be used. With practice and control, Harry will be able to use Single Handed Seals at full potential and will be able to use it to his full advantage to gain an upper hand on Voldemort.

"Gaara is the current Kage of the Sunakagure. He is a master of defensive techniques and long range attacks. He will be assisting Harry as a sparing partner to ensure that all of Harry's training goes smoothly.

"Finally Hinata is our researcher. While we are all training Harry she will be in your libraries looking for information that we need. It is absolutely paramount that we finish quickly before Orochimaru uses his new found knowledge against us." Haku finished.

"Why is it that you have a Kage superior in this mission yet you seem to know all the finer aspects of the mission?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"I was assigned team leader. This is a Konoha mission, the Kaze Kage is merely here assisting on his own accord."

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I hope you know what you're doing Tsunade," Dumbledore said to himself. "Very well, I'll show you to your rooms. Tomorrow I will require you to meet me for a meeting among a select few of my trusted students. Please follow me,"

The old man walked out of his office with the 5 of them following closely behind.

- - - -

Cho was walking towards the Room of Requirement alone with her head downcast. She had woken up when Harry had touched her face and left the room. She still didn't completely trust him but thought that maybe she should tolerate him. Nothing that she could do to him would catch him off guard at the moment and he was, after all, Hermione and Ron's best friend so she decided to lay off him for a while. She had wanted to leave straight away but Madam Pomfrey would have nothing of it and forced her to stay for another night and day before begrudgingly letting her leave.

When Madam Pomfrey gave her dinner the day she awoke, she had informed Cho that Harry had been there ever since he brought her to the Hospital Wing and couldn't help but think it was really sweet of him. He protected her in more ways than one. He protected her even though she had hurt him and hadn't thought to protect himself. She could feel that her look of Harry had changed slightly and was starting to think that she liked the boy. That is until she overheard what the group of approaching fourth year Gryffindors were saying.

"I can't believe he isn't single," The blonde one pouted.

"I know right? Harry Potter has got to be the best looking guy in the school and now he's got a girlfriend," The brown haired one said back in sadness as they rounded the corner and disappeared out of sight.

Cho's fist clenched in anger and she couldn't help but feel angry all over again. She was so sure that the reason he was constantly looking after her and trying to make amends of things when he came back because he was interested in her. Now Cho had found out that he was already taken. As soon as thoughts of Harry and her together had come they had left and once again Cho couldn't help but think of the Boy-Who-Lived as the childish spoilt brat she originally thought he was.

She moved towards the entrance of the Room of Requirement and walked in to see the D.A. meeting had already started. Everyone was crowded around the dueling arena listening intently to Dumbledore who was already speaking.

"-as a result my fears have come true. This organization, brought together to be looked at as the future of the forces of light could very well be forced to fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Dumbledore finished.

"These four are Konoha Shinobi; amongst those who taught Harry the fighting skills that all of you have witnessed. They are here to provide Harry further training in his abilities but I have asked them to come here for a reason. Each of them is specialized in a particular field of Shinobi techniques. Therefore I have asked them to fight here in order for you to see what other techniques there are in existence.

"Well within their right they have elected to only show you the abilities of one of their fighters. They are entitled to their secrecy and as such the fight you will be witnessing will be between Haku and Harry." Dumbledore finished.

Cho moved her eyes over the five people standing behind Dumbledore and noticed Harry with his arms around an absolutely gorgeous girl. Her long brown hair was completely flawless just like her skin. Her face held no blemishes and her figure was absolutely stunning. She removed herself from Harry's arms and walked to the other side of the dueling arena in the exact same spot that Cho had stood when she faced off against Harry. The sight of Harry's girlfriend had left Cho regrettably self-conscious as she wrapped her arms around her body as if feeling for any excess fat or flaws in the shape of her curves.

As Harry moved to his side he couldn't help but feel a sense of Déjà vu running through him. He readied his stance in front of her by bending his knees slightly. Looking at Haku he noticed that she had already started running towards him.

Haku threw an extremely quick round house kick before jumping up and hurling an axe kick in the same movement. Harry dodged quickly and back flipped away before Haku could attack again. Harry instantly felt grateful that he had slept before fighting Haku at her maximum otherwise the fatigue of his constant training would have left him an easy target for her.

Haku didn't allow him to rest easily however as she ran at him and punched him three times quickly and tried sweep kicking him. Blocking the punches, Harry jumped over her sweep kick before throwing an axe kick of his own. Haku blocked the kick with her forearms before jumping up and throwing Harry backwards. He spun off balance before landing with a groan on his back.

"Common honey," Haku said sweetly. "You always used to say you were the big strong man that was going to look after me. I think I'll make you stay home and look after the house."

Everyone in the room started laughing heartily at Haku's baiting as Harry got up angrily before running at Haku at extremely high speeds. He threw his own roundhouse kick quickly before she could react.

She lifted her arm to block it just as it was about to hit her until Harry's leg seemingly passed thru her arm. Her eyes widened in confusion before a whisper in her ear caught her completely off guard.

"Boo!" Harry whispered in her ear as she jumped ten foot in the air from shock. Harry laughed before moving away in a blur before she could hit him.

"Enough!" Gaara yelled before stepping in between the battle. "Start taking this seriously before I kill the both of you!"

Everyone in the room suddenly shrank back in fear as both combatants simply nodded in agreement before turning and standing back to back. They both closed their eyes and stood there before disappearing in a blur and reappearing fighting.

Harry threw a kick at Haku just as she blocked and threw her own punches. Both engaged in a completely fast paced hand to hand combat that no-one in the room aside from Dumbledore and the strangers could follow. Harry threw a jump kick just as Haku blocked and kicked back. Harry took the hit and fell backwards before pushing himself up on his hands and spinning with his legs out trying to kick her. The kick took out Haku's legs and she fell onto her back. With both fighters on the ground they both jumped off their backs onto their feet before flipping backwards until they were both 10 paces away.

Harry landed first and started running through hand seals faster than anyone had seen him do before. Haku was still moving backwards when she landed she was doing two sets of hand seals; one with each hand.

"Suiton: Hahonryu no Jutsu!" Harry yelled. _(Water Release: Rapid Crusher Technique) _As he pulled his hand out of the seal and turned his body. As he pulled his hand towards his side, water started gathering in it until Harry thrust his hand forward and high pressured water flew out of it towards Haku.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" Haku screamed. _(Fire release: Fire Dragon Missile) _Haku breathed in before exhaling quickly and sent dark blue flames speeding towards Harry's Water Cannon. The two collided in a sickening hiss as steam erupted immediately from the two attacks. Steam blanketed the room hindering their vision as a great fireball erupted from Haku's mouth and flew towards where Harry was before. The attack removed all excess moisture from the air and the steam disappeared to reveal that Harry had too.

"Rasengan!" Harry yelled. _(Spiraling Sphere)_ A look of concentration came over Harry's face as a ball of spinning Chakra formed in his hand. He sprinted forward and got ready to slam it into Haku's stomach. Before he could reach her however; a mirror of ice appeared in front of her and shielded the attack from hitting her. The mirror cracked as Harry's attack hit before repairing itself as Haku's image appeared in the mirror.

"You're arrogance will be your downfall," Haku said as seven more mirrors surrounded Harry. Harry moved to jump out of the mirrors surrounding him before another one formed above him and Haku jumped out of it to kick him back down.

He fell down onto his back before coughing and getting back to his feet. Cho looked on in awe and looked at the girl in the mirror in envy. She wanted to beat Harry so badly that day but he had won hands down without even breaking a sweat. Here was a girl that was fighting him in his own game and winning, something Cho wanted so badly.

"You're over-confidence will be my salvation," Harry said before running through hand seals again.

"Futon: Gufutu!" _(Wind Release: Hurricane)_

His hands started to glow a shimmering white before he started spinning in circles at extremely high speeds. As Harry the fastest he could spin, the mirrors of ice shattered as pieces of them flew everywhere. Gaara was already running through hand seals rapidly as sand flew from everywhere and formed barriers around the students to stop them from getting hurt from the destruction. As the hurricane subsided, Harry was revealed in the middle, Haku leaning on him for support with scratches and bruises all over her body. Her clothes were perfectly fine whereas her hair had a slightly tousled look about it. Even battered and bruised she still looked just as gorgeous and Cho couldn't help but feel more than slightly jealous at how pretty she was. She wasn't alone as she looked around and noticed the many jealous stares that she was receiving from them while Dumbledore moved back into the middle and addressed the meeting.

"As you can see all of these shinobi are highly advanced. You-know-who is gaining this power slowly but surely and sooner or later you may have to face Death Eater's who may be able to wield this power. It's is best you be prepared to combat that in that event as highly unlikely as that may be.

"Off to bed everyone," Dumbledore concluded. "It's been another extremely long day."

- - - -

Haku finished brushing her hair and set her brush on her bedside table. Dumbledore had given her permission to have Harry in her room in one of the towers at the western areas of the castle. Harry agreed to stay with her and was currently in the bathroom getting changed. She sighed before taking off her tank top and skirt and lay down in the bed in her bra and panties.

She and Harry had slept in the same bed for a year and a half and there had been no problems but suddenly she felt herself getting nervous. She always thought one day that Harry would marry her but after he had left suddenly she just didn't feel so sure anymore. She sighed heartily as a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and she felt his bare chest on her back.

"Why did you leave me Harry?" Haku asked.

"This is my home. You knew I would have to come back eventually," Harry sighed. He released her and sat down on the bed and ran his hands through his hair. Haku simply stood there and looked down at him with her hands on her hips.

"I would have gone with you,"

"This is not your home,"

"My home is with you! Or was I just something to pass time while you were away,"

"You know that's not true," Harry reasoned.

"Isn't it Harry?" Haku spat back. "Don't think I haven't noticed. You're hugs aren't as warm anymore; you're hesitant when you kiss me and look at this? You can't even look at my body anymore without turning your head and looking the other way."

As if to prove a point, Harry looked at her as she stood there. She looked so angry but Harry always said she was sexy when she's mad. Seeing her like that, standing there in a huff brought back old memories about how they used to laugh and kiss in the forest that surrounded the village.

Haku looked away with tears in her eyes but refused to cry. She turned her back on him and felt him hug her again. Instantly, she fell into his arms as he pulled her in tighter and gently kissed her neck. He knew he was using low blows and doing things he knew that made her weak but as they say; desperate times, desperate measures.

"Have I ever told you that you are irresistible when you're mad," Harry whispered.

"I should hate you right now," Haku whispered back before exposing her neck to him.

"I know," Harry whispered before turning her to him and kissing her passionately as they fell down on the bed.

A/N: Yes it is a Harry/Cho pairing but these are extremely important plot developments so please don't kill me! Enjoy and please please please Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Inner Rage

A/N: Righteo on to the next chapter. For those who have been having problems viewing the story with an error it should be fixed. I sent an email to technical support

Also I wanted to call a vote. Lemon with Harry/Haku or keep him a virgin for Cho. You decide.

Chapter 5: Inner Rage

Haku woke up groggily before sitting up and yawning quietly. She noticed that her hair had a slightly tousled feel about it as she looked disgustingly at the mirror across their bed. She yawned in a very unfeminine way before pushing Harry off the bed.

Harry flew off yelling incoherent sentences before falling with a loud thud. He got up quickly, a look of shock on his face as he his eyes darted in all directions.

"We're under attack! Call the Hokage!" Harry said frantically.

"No you idiot it's just time to get up," Haku yawned before pulling him forward by the neck and going for a kiss. Harry quickly pulled away before her lips touched his.

"Your breath stinks," Harry informed insultingly. Haku slapped him on the head lightly before pushing him away and getting out of bed. She quickly pulled her nightgown around her naked body before moving towards the shower and closing the door behind her.

Harry sighed before sitting on the bed and putting his head in his hands. He saw Cho's face last night and knew that he was in for one hell of a yelling session that morning. Haku wasn't exactly the worst looking young girl and Harry knew that look when he saw Cho's face. It was the exact same look Haku had given him when she towed him by the ear in the Great Hall.

Harry looked around and found his shorts and pulled them on over his boxer's. He looked in the wardrobe and noticed that both his and Haku's clothes were neatly hung with his on the right and hers on the left. The draws next to them had their respective underwear, singlet's and everyday clothes carefully folded and sorted in amongst the drawers.

Turning around to the sound of the shower door opening he noted Haku's entrance with cleanly washed hair of which she was drying carefully. She wore only a towel around her lithe body as she walked into the room humming a tune to herself. She quickly walked up to Harry and pecked him on the lips before rummaging through the wardrobe that Harry had just been looking through.

"Did you get a good night sleep?" Haku asked busily.

"Yeah it was pretty good," Harry replied before getting his own clothes. He took it into the shower with him and quickly wet himself down. He cleaned himself quickly before wrapping the towel around his waist and moving back into the room. Haku was seated in front of the dresser and applying a light amount of make up before looking at him through the mirror.

"How dangerous is this Voldemort guy anyway?" Haku asked.

"Very. I think I could beat him now but I better keep training just in case, he has got Chakra capabilities after all," Harry replied before applying aftershave to his face.

"You know the magic here isn't at all what I expected. I was watching them yesterday during the day. Stinging Hexes? Bat-Bogey Curses? Those worthless techniques wouldn't be wasted on Genin," Haku said in contempt.

"They aren't being trained to be killers Haku," Harry replied snidely as he pulled his shirt on. He put his pants on quickly before rummaging around for his cloak.

"What's the point of being trained to hurt and not kill?" Haku asked genuinely confused.

"There's a big point of it," Harry said in anger. "You don't have to kill someone to make a point. There is such a thing as giving someone a second chance."

"Fat lot of help that did you," Haku spat. "You saved that little fat man that saved your parents and look where it got you? He saved the man that organized your godfather's death."

"That was low," Harry said quietly.

"Grow up Harry," Haku yelled standing up. "People die and get killed day in day out. You didn't seem to mind when you were a shinobi and now you come back and all of a sudden you have morals? Bullshit Harry, you know that the only thing that comes out of sparing a life is them coming back and killing you later."

"So you're saying that I should kill or be killed," Harry yelled back.

"Yes!" Haku screamed. "If it means that you survive one more day then you better fucking well do it."

"That's rich coming from you aye? You didn't want Kakashi to kill Zabuza that day on the bridge. I saved him and look what it got you. We're together aren't we? Or did you forget that little detail of how we got together."

"Don't bring my father into this! Given the chance you would want you're parents alive as well!" Haku yelled at him.

She turned her back on him and sat down again before starting to brush her hair. She seethed in anger as she pulled at the knots in her hair before slamming her brush on the table and running her hands over her face.

Harry sighed before moving back towards her and kneeling in front of her. He took bother her hands in his and made her look at him before he started speaking.

"Haku this place isn't like back home. Here to kill is considered to be one of the worst things that a human could do to another. Wouldn't you care if you had to sit there and watch a person die? Someone you cared about?" Harry asked sincerely.

Haku looked away and pulled her hands out of his before getting up from her seat and moving to the bed. She picked up her bra before dropping her towel and putting it on as well as her panties and skirt on top. Living with Harry was something that she was used to. They had been together for a long time and there was no shame between the two of them.

"I would hurt if I had to see you die Harry," Haku said before pulling on her shirt and leaving the room. Harry sighed heavily before moving into the bathroom and brushing his teeth. He fixed his hair before pulling on a shirt and a pair of pants before walking out of the room to Naruto's. He knocked twice before the sound of flustered rummaging caught his ears.

"In a second," Naruto yelled. The sound of fumbling and crashing could be heard inside before Naruto's head poked out of the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked back.

"Yeah okay just don't mind the mess,"

Naruto opened the door fully and allowed Harry to enter. Inside was an almost identical room with one key feature of difference; the entire room was littered with clothes, scrolls and training equipment all over the floor. Naruto kicked a path clear before sitting on the bed and motioning for Harry to do the same.

"What's up squirt?" Naruto asked.

"Don't call me that," Harry seethed angrily before mellowing all over again. "Haku's just been pissing me off lately. You'd think she'd stop pushing me off the bed everyday." Harry explained scratching his head and wiping some left over sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah well you know how she is," Naruto said back as he got up and took out some Instant Ramen. He boiled the water over a small fire that he made on the balcony and poured it into two cups and handed one to Harry before sitting down and siping some of the broth. "Should of seen her face when she found out you were gone. Don't think I've ever seen Gaara scared before until that day."

"Yeah well she's starting to scare me,"

"What makes you say that?"

"She's taking being a shinobi too much to heart," Harry started. "Sometimes I wish she was more like Hinata…"

"What!?" Naruto screeched. "You're interested in Hinata!?"

"No," Harry said confused. He looked at Naruto with a mischievous grin on his face before breaking out into a big fake smile. "But now that you mention it, she is kind of cute."

Ramen flew everywhere as Naruto lunged at Harry. He quickly dodged just as Naruto was about to reach him and laughed as Naruto flew head first off the bed.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto screamed.

"I knew you liked her," Harry teased. He noted the reddening state that Naruto's face was in before continuing to bait him.

"Yeah well just don't say anything," Naruto said back before he started crying comically. "You made me waste my Ramen!"

"Don't worry about it. Come on, we'll go to breakfast and I'll show you how we do it over here."

- - - -

"Hi honey," Harry greeted moving to kiss her on the cheek. Turning her face, Haku continued to butter her toast as Harry sighed heavily and sat down next to her. He started loading food onto his plate just as Hinata and Gaara entered the hall. It was still 8 am so the Great Hall was generally empty for the next 15 to 20 minutes. The five of them sat together at the Gryffindor table with Naruto, Hinata and Gaara on one side opposite Haku and Harry on the other. None of them said a word, a ritual they seemed to implore during they're time together.

They all ate in a comfortable silence and in the case of the other four, ate foods that they never really saw before. Naruto loaded scrambled eggs onto his plate and picked up a Croissant and looked at it as though it was an animal, poking and prodding at it until he finally bit into the crunchy bread. His eyes lit up as he loaded more onto his plate and dug in heartily.

Gaara simply sat there staring at the fork before trying to pick up the food with the handle. After a few short moments, he turned it the right way and started taking some of the bacon, tomatoes and egg onto his plate and eating slowly.

Hinata gracefully put small amounts of everything onto her plate and ate everything slowly, savoring everything and taking quaint sips of pumpkin juice every so often. When she was finished trying everything, she loaded more of the things that she liked onto her plate before settling into her breakfast.

Haku just sat there staring at her plate not knowing what else to eat after her slice of toast. She merely sat there blankly staring at the table as though she was deeply in thought. Occasionally she would crease her eyebrows as though she thought of something she didn't like before bringing her features back to how they were before.

Harry turned and watched her while she scrunched her face up for the third time. He put his arms around Haku and nuzzled into her neck. She sighed heavily before turning and pecking him on the lips. A peck turned into a kiss, a kiss turned into a tongue war and a tongue war turned into groping. A vein throbbed on Gaara's forehead which promised a very painful death before Hinata noticed and decided to stop them before things got out of hand.

"Haku," Hinata called. The pair just kept going with even more zeal than before just as Hinata picked up an empty plate and slammed it on the table. The two separated before moving back in to go again. "Haku! Common girl that's enough, snap out of it."

The two separated with great difficulty before smiling at eachother and moved out of each other's arms. Haku stood from her chair and moved into Harry's lap just as he started loading food onto both their plates and feeding her. As the two of them were halfway through their food; more and more students moved into the Hall. Parvati and Lavender stared with hearts in they're eyes as the two sat there oblivious to people staring at them. Hermione and Ron sat down next to them in a tired heap. Hermione suddenly turned and hit Ron on the head with a light slap.

"How come you never do anything romantic like that?" Hermione snapped.

"Because you never ask," Ron snapped back.

"You should offer!" Hermione screeched.

"Enough you guys," Harry said while putting food into his mouth and finishing what was left over on both plates. Haku slapped him on the head and got off his lap.

"Pig, I wanted to eat too but you just had to stuff your face," Haku said in mock anger.

"Big boy like me has gotta eat babe," Harry replied with a smile.

"Oh believe me you are far from a 'Big Boy'," Haku said back with the same devious smile.

"Oh damn, she's saying you have a smal-"

"Ron!"

Everyone laughed loudly at the exchange and suddenly the tension of morning breakfasts was lifted. Even Gaara snorted which was as close to a laugh as you could possibly get from him.

"I'm Ron," Ron introduced. "This is my girlfriend Hermione."

"Naruto," Naruto greeted cheerfully offering his hand to both Hermione and Ron.

"I'm Hinata," Hinata said with a slight bow of the head.

"Hn," Gaara grunted.

"That's Gaara," Haku said for him. "And I'm Haku."

"Ah yes, Harry's girlfriend," A voice said from behind them.

The four of them turned around and suddenly seven pairs of eyes were staring at Cho with slight surprise. She sat down next to Dean and started loading her food onto her plate.

"That's Cho," Harry whispered loudly. "She's a big pain in my as-"

"Finish that sentence Potter and you'll regret it," Cho said keeping her eyes on her plate.

"Oh really! How will I regret it then aye? Gonna call Zack on me then? How about this time you give him the Strengthening Potion instead of leaving it for him to seemingly take it from your stuff," Harry spat.

Cho got up from her seat and promptly moved in front of Harry, slapping him clean across the face before a hand wrapped around her throat and lifted her clean off the ground.

"Touch him again and I swear I'll kill you," Haku seethed. Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled down before squeezing pressure points in her hand to make her release her grip. Cho gasped in mouthfuls of breath while clutching her throat as Harry grabbed his girlfriend around the waist and lifted her up over his shoulder, careful to make sure that her short skirt didn't reveal all her assets to every male in the room. Unfortunately, he couldn't do the same for her top as she thrashed about and screamed during their departure.

"Put me down you big oath, I'll kill the stupid bitch," Haku yelled while beating her fists onto Harry's back.

"Quite a mouth she's got on her," Another voice said from behind him. Harry dropped his girlfriend on her ass with a resounding "Umph" coming from her mouth as she landed before turning around to see Zack standing against the wall, leaning on his sword.

"You better watch what you say about the people I care about or else you could very well find yourself in a permanent spot at St. Mungo's," Harry threatened before lifting his girlfriend off the ground and leading her by the hand back to their room.

"Care to back your word up with actions?" Zack challenged.

Haku laughed loudly at the sudden challenge. She started laughing so hard that she clutched her side and leant against Harry for support from her sudden fit. She wiped the tears out of her eyes before standing up and giggling for another couple of seconds.

"Is something funny?" Zack asked.

"Actually yes," Haku replied. "For a second it almost sounded like you were challenging him to a fight,"

"I was,"

"You'll never win,"

"I did last time," Zack spat back.

"Tell me, what techniques did he use on you?" Haku asked curiously.

Zack stood there in absolute shock as realization hit him. Maybe he had gotten lucky against Harry. He had laughed the entire time thinking that it was a friendly duel and even commented that he must have worked hard to get to the level he was at. Suddenly, his blood started to boil when he realized that he might have very well won not only by cheating but on sheer dumb luck as well.

"He used that damn sword that appeared out of nowhere," Zack spat.

"So basically he fought you without using any techniques at all," Haku laughed. "He was toying with you. If you were the warrior you think you are you should be able to take him at his fullest."

"In case you didn't know I won that fight," Zack retaliated.

"Be that as it may, how can you truly access his skills if he hadn't shown them to you?"

Zack gritted his teeth. He had tried to justify his win but had come up short. No matter what he said or tried to do Haku was right; he didn't win on his own strength and that had meant one thing, Harry was stronger than him unless he could prove otherwise.

"Outside. Now," Zack said angrily before slugging his sword onto his back and moving outside. Everyone run from the Great Hall and moved outside to see the fight that would ensue while Dumbledore made his way at his own pace. Harry merely stood there before turning to Haku and looking at her with a confused look.

"Go," Haku encouraged while walking outside on her own. As Harry left to go outside he noticed a cleared out space with students standing in a circle to watch. Knowing that he couldn't just walk through, he disappeared in a swirl of flames and reappeared in the middle of the arena.

"Are you not going to stop this fight?" Gaara asked Dumbledore without looking at him.

"He has become extremely powerful," Dumbledore said proudly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Sometimes I think I wouldn't be able to if I tried."

"Gaara, Suna Doujou," Harry said simply. _(Sand Dojo)_

The said boy ran through a string of hand seals before slamming his open paths onto the ground. The two boys stood there in complete stillness as the sand rose around them and covered them in a round sand dome shaped shelter surrounded around them. Naruto crossed his fingers and thirty of them appeared in a puff of smoke. They all ran up the dome before flipping off it and running through hand seals.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" _(Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)_ The Naruto's yelled in unison and fire flew from they're mouth hitting the dome at once. Engulfing the dome in fire, the attacks dissipated and they all disappeared in a cloud of smoke to reveal a large glass egg shaped dome that protected the crowd from the two fighters in the middle.

"Interesting lot you got there," Zack said simply before moving into an attack stance.

"They're my friends," Harry replied before settling into his own. "I would die for them as they would for me."

"Friends are liabilities," Zack shot at him.

"No," Harry said calmly. "As a wise man once told me a true man's strength comes from protecting the ones and things that he loves. Whether that be a clan, country, village or person; ones true strength comes from protecting what they love. It is that love that makes them push themselves to their limits."

"I highly doubt that,"

"It is that doubt that will stop you from growing into your full potential," Harry said before lowering himself further into attacking stance.

"You seem very sure," Zack said before standing back up to his full height. "No sword?"

"I work better without it. I'll show you that it is more of a hindrance to rely on your weapon than to be efficient and deadly with or without it."

Harry sprinted at him just as Zack moved his sword between them to block. Harry disappeared before reappearing behind him and throwing a kick at him. Zack flipped out of the way and twisted his sword with his sharp end facing Harry. As the sword and Harry's foot collided a blue light exploded in all directions before Harry disappeared again and threw another punch at Zack. Zack threw his sword at Harry and proceeded to block Harry hit for hit, some of the punches going through his guard.

Harry simply kept throwing hit for hit before ducking as the sword missed his head and hit Zack in the arm with the blunt side. Zack screamed out in pain before catching his sword before it hit the ground.

"How did you know that my sword was going to fly back?" Zack asked in shock.

"You rely on your weapon, you wouldn't throw it for any purpose," Harry said again.

"Hyoton: Hyokakougen no Jutsu!" _(Ice Release: Ice Crater Floor Technique)_

The ground under Zack imploded with ice as it suddenly became slippery. He fell backwards and used his sword to hold his weight as he flipped over and kicked the in coming Harry away from him. He shot off his sword and swung it widely before coming into close proximity of Harry. Harry flashed through hand seals and the familiar sword he wielded against him the first time appeared in his hands in reverse grip, blocking the first strike. He spun around and slashed at Zack's middle before flipping and kicking at him to the head. Zack dodged quickly and slashed back before throwing his kick back at Harry. It landed and Harry flew back before turning into water. Zack felt himself get hit in the back of the head and flew forward. He re-gathered himself before standing with his sword slung over his shoulder.

"Different fight this time isn't it?" Zack stated. "Using your little cheap tricks to win this time right?"

"No Zack. You made me realize something. In battle there are no rules; you do what you have to do to win. There are no such things as cheap tricks or being too strong because if someone else will find a way to win you sure as hell know they're going to use it."

"You won't beat me," Zack said before lowering into a stance.

"Then how come your breathing so hard," Harry mocked.

Zack stood there and felt himself wheezing slightly from all the dodging and attacking he had to do. This time everything was backwards; there was no one there before at their last fight and now their was a school full of spectators, Harry was in deep pain and extremely tired and now stood there with a smug look on his face, and Zack stood before in a proud victorious stance while now he could barely stand.

Harry moved quickly in a blur at Zack before he could react. Zack moved back in reflex as the kick that Harry threw passed his face. His other leg wrapped around the blade while his kicking leg wrapped around the handle. He flipped out of Zack's grip, wrenching the sword from his grasp before releasing his legs. The sword flew out of Harry's legs with such speed that Gaara used his sand to push all the spectators out of the way as it flew out of the glass dome and imbedded itself deeply into the castle walls.

Moving quicker still, Harry kicked him into the air again just after he landed. He jumped up and kicked him again before landing and jumping to kick him higher still. He kicked him higher and higher before running through hand seals and gathering Chakra.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" (_Water Clone Technique)_

Water gathered together in random locations in the air before Harry used them as stepping and landing pods to kick Zack higher still. As he reached near the top of the dome, Harry axe kicked him to the back of the head towards the ground. As he fell further and further still the other water clones that were free falling with him axe kicked him so that he hurtled towards the ground at an even faster speed. After they had kicked him they turned their bodies and freefell in an aerodynamic speed before hitting him with a fly kick into the ground. The impact turned them all to a pool of water before moving back together to form a single clone.

It held out his hand and the forearm to the hand turned into water again and formed a sphere of water around the trapped boy. Unable to move Harry landed an incredible kick with so much force it split the sphere.

"Fushichou no Mai!" Harry yelled. _(Dance of the Phoenix)_

Harry's kick gathered so much speed that Chakra fueled flames appeared on his foot as his kick reached Zack. His eyes widened in fear as a blur of orange appeared in front of him and blocked his kick. Harry looked extremely angry as Naruto blocked his kick with both of his forearms. They both gave way and snapped under the intensity of the kick.

Naruto dropped his arms and winced in pain as they healed themselves seconds after Harry landed on his feet.

"Why did you help him!?" Harry yelled angrily.

"Do you really want to kill him?" Naruto asked calmly.

"He could have assassinated me! He nearly killed me last time we fought!" Harry yelled again. Haku's eyes widened in anger and suddenly felt herself restrained by Gaara's sand. The thrashing girl mirrored everyone's look of shock at the fact that Harry had even lost a fight before whilst Cho just looked on in shame. Even though she knew that Harry led her on she was still responsible for what had happened.

"He didn't though," Naruto said back.

"He may as well have!"

"Really Harry? You would have never taken another's life willingly unless for the sake of a mission and now you're willing to kill him just because you lost for the first time in your life? Grow up!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto moved down and picked up the injured boy as he groaned in pain. Gaara raised his hand and closed it into a fist and instantly the dome shattered and separated into tiny grains of sand again before disappearing into the earth again as though they hadn't been there before. The students watching watched in awe before moving off slowly in silence as Naruto carried the boy towards the silently disappointed Headmaster. He stopped suddenly before speaking without turning around.

"You say Haku's taking being a shinobi too much to heart, saying that killing has become a natural occurrence for her and it isn't right. Think about whether you want to be the same before you try to kill someone over your wounded pride."

- - - -

"Honey," Haku said softly as she knocked at the door to their room. "Can I come in?"

Harry just sighed and turned over in bed. "Never stopped you before if I said no,"

"Yeah well it's good that you've learnt your lesson," Haku chuckled before moving onto the bed.

Harry sat up and kept staring at his hands, the hands that could have metaphorically stolen a life away. He hated himself for what he was about to do and silently thanked God that Naruto had stopped him when he had. He had never felt so dirty in his life as the thoughts of all the times he had killed before flooded through his mind. Absent mindedly, he started rubbing his arms as if trying to scrub away dirt that wasn't there.

"Come on don't be like this," Haku said soothingly as she separated his hands from his arms and pulled them down onto the bed. "You did what you had to do."

"I nearly killed him,"

"But you didn't,"

"I would have done it,"

"But it didn't happen,"

"For fuck sake Haku stop justifying me," Harry yelled as he got out of bed. He stood up angrily and moved towards the balcony before slamming his fists onto the stone archway around him. Haku bit her lip before moving behind him and hugging him from behind.

"You know I remember the first time we met. We were sitting there on the bridge together talking and we just looked out onto the water and shared about how we wanted to get away from all the lies and deceit of the Shinobi world.

"You're eyes drew me to you," Haku continued as she turned him around to face him. "I never saw green eyes like yours until I met you that day and I remember staring at them whenever you would speak and thought that it could have been a Doujutsu _(Eye Technique)_ but never said anything.

"And then my father and your sensei started fighting just meters behind us. I remember you pushing me behind your back when we went to check the danger. We both yelled out Father and Sensei at the same time before jumping away from eachother in shock.

"I fought you with everything I had and the entire time you used nothing but defensive techniques on me, refusing to hurt me even if you could. You heard the Raikiri _(Lightning Edge)_ technique that Kakashi was going to use and ran to save my father.

"I nearly died of shock when my father gave you his sword. He loved that more than even me and there he was offering it to this brave boy who saved his life. You declined and asked for him to join Konoha instead and I never thought I could fall in love with someone so gentle and kind so quickly.

"Harry I love you so much and to me you'll always be that little boy with that scruffy mop haircut that sat with me that day on the bridge. No matter how many you kill I'll always be here with you and you can count on it." Haku finished.

"It wasn't scruffy," Harry grumbled.

Haku laughed and grabbed him by the hand and brought him back onto the bed and lay down next to him. She brought his head up to her chest and gently ran her fingers through his hair while she sang softly to him.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul," Haku started.

"It's the one that I've tried, to write over and over again.

I'm awake in the in-finite cold

But you sing to me over and over and over again.

So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dan-cing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
at the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh. "She finished humming.

Harry got off her chest and looked into her eyes as she smiled back at him. Times like this with Haku were extremely rare but none the less it was times like this that he really got to appreciate her.

"I've never told you I love you," Harry said simply.

"It doesn't matter," Haku said back. She could say it, but she didn't mean it inside. In all the time that she and Harry had been together he had never told her he loved her. Every time she would tell him she loved him he would always say things like "Thank you" or "I know".

"I love you Haku," He said pulling her into a hug. "I really don't think I could survive without you,"

Haku just accepted the gesture as she silently started to cry. It was times like this that she acted more like a girl and less like a Shinobi. Shinobi's weren't allowed to cry and show emotion like normal people could; but she didn't care. All she wanted right now was for Harry to tell her he loved her and he had finally done it.

"I love you too Harry," She said back stroking his cheek. "I always have and I always will."

A/N: Sorry this one took so long but I've been writing this one in between studying at the moment and I really haven't had as much time to just sit down and do one chapter. Hopefully you like it, also let me know what you think about the chapter because I want to know if I'm developing Harry/Haku's relationship right. Anyway don't forget to vote on whether or not you want a Harry/Haku lemon or if you want him to stay a virgin for Cho. It's your choice,

DemonHeat.


	6. Chapter 6: Cherry Blossom

A/N: I don't know a lot of Japanese or that Haku was a guys name but there is a big reason that I chose this character from the Naruto series and you will see why later on. (To Chang Keui)

Currently, votes stand at: Lemon: 5 and Kept for Cho: 8. All in all really close…

Chapter 6: Cherry Blossom

"_He's too powerful," Voldemort screamed at a cowering figure. "If we do not get an upper hand on him soon the brat's going to kill me and I can NOT afford to be beaten so quickly after I have gotten my body back."_

"_Yes master," Lucius Malfoy said from his spot behind him. "But how do we defeat him?"_

"_Lucius, when fighting a dangerous foe it requires the use of a dangerous weapon," Voldemort said solemnly._

"_Master is so wise!" Wormtail proclaimed before groveling at the ends of Voldemort's robes. Voldemort looked at him pitifully before kicking him off and spitting on him._

"_Make no mistake rodent," Voldemort spat. "You have helped me regain this form but you have not been able to perform a single task properly that I have assigned you since. You couldn't even kill that damn idiot Black! Should you make one more mistake…? Crucio!"_

_The spell hit Wormtail as he flailed on the ground-_

Harry awoke with a loud thud as he got up alarmed with his hands in a tiger seal. He picked himself up off the floor and stared around the room looking for the threat. Haku merely moved herself onto her arms and looked at her boyfriend with a glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

"Morning babe," Haku smiled.

"Do you have to push me off everyday?" Harry grumbled.

"It just seems like the right thing to do,"

Harry got off the floor and moved onto the bed. He ducked under the blankets and started tickling Haku's sides feverishly. She wriggled under the blankets before bursting out in laughter, trying to push him away as he continued to tickle her relentlessly. Abandoning the tactic of trying to get away she moved in closer and grabbed his wrists, holding them together.

It had been quite some time since the fight and Harry still hadn't spoken a word to Naruto even though it was a day before Christmas. He knew that Naruto was right but just couldn't bring himself to admit it after all the time he spent not talking to him that he was wrong. Harry never had to admit that he had done wrong before and he sure didn't want to start that; it was so foreign to him.

Zack was in a coma for two weeks and was seen among the hallways with an angry scowl every time Harry was spotted. The boy was always spotted outside near the lake practicing his technique and rigorously exercising until one day he just disappeared. It was almost as though he had abandoned his training in order to move on to other things. Harry didn't believe it though.

The training that Harry underwent was quite close to slave driving as he was forced to dodge sand projectiles as well as ice knives thrown at him from Haku all while fighting Hinata at the same time. In the small amount of time that they had, thanks to the Kage Bunshin _(Shadow Clone) _that Naruto had taught him despite the fact that Harry was still mute around him, Harry was now able to take the three of them on with close to full power without really needing the handicap. His training didn't stop there however; he had excelled in Single Handed Seals to the point where now even Haku could not compete with his speed. His training in the said seals had allowed him to increase his Chakra stores three fold, enabling him to use the full mobility of the techniques that he knew. Even though he had now abandoned using his Chouonsoku no Yaiba _(Blade of Supersonic Speed)_ in favor of hand to hand combat.

Not that there was anything wrong with that in Harry's opinion. He really was better in his abilities without the restriction of holding the sword all the time. It only did well in situations of surprise or finishing off his opponent. Other than that Harry had become more than adept in all of his skills as well as mastering a great deal of the ones he hadn't before.

People were also more comfortable with the shinobi staying with them and seemed to think that they were no different to the wizards who lived there even though they had no talent in magic whatsoever. Gaara had been dubbed the Slytherin, wise and silent using his sand to slither up on his enemies to crush his opponents while Hinata was known as the Hufflepuff, the silent shy girl that everyone knew and loved for her generosity and eagerness to help in any way she can. Whilst Naruto was known as the Gryffindor who risked himself to save others without thought for his own safety, everyone knew that Haku was the cunningly smart girl that all girls wanted to be. It had circulated, much to the annoyance of Cho that the two of them were very much like eachother whilst still being complete opposites.

"Harry," Haku started as she started moving closer to him. Harry could feel her naked chest pressing against him as she breathed hard on his neck and ran her hands through his hair.

"Yeah?" Harry whispered back with his eyes closed.

"We've been together now for over a year," Haku replied before moving in and brushing her lips against his. She grabbed his hand and ran it down her stomach and between her legs. Harry quickly pulled his hand back and got out of the bed before running his hands through his hair.

"Is it me?" She asked with a worried look.

"No, honestly it isn't," Harry said quickly. "I'm just not ready."

Haku bit her lip and got out of the bed. She slipped into her robe and made towards the shower before Harry grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She sighed heavily before leaning into him and closing her eyes with great difficulty.

"Haku," Harry started. "I love you, honestly I do. But this is just something that I really can't do at the moment."

"Everyday Harry," Haku said raising her voice. "Every fucking day I sleep in that bed naked next to you and you hug me and kiss me as if I have a damn Eskimo suit on me. If I didn't know better from Harry Jr. I'd say you were gay."

"Common don't be like this,"

"What is it Harry? Am I too ugly for you? Fat? Unattractive? What is it because I don't know what I've done? I thought that maybe it was something that I had done but now I wonder what it'll take before you finally want me."

Harry just let her go and stared at her with hurt eyes. Her eyes watered before she turned to the shower and went in before slamming the door behind her. He paced the room hastily before shaking his head and stripping down himself. Opening the door he moved behind her in the shower hugged her. She gasped haughtily in the hot running water before turning around and slipping her arms around his shoulders and taking his lips into a hot wet kiss.

The feeling was electric as both fought for dominance in the hot running water. The temperature was taking its toll on Harry as his lower member started growing hard against Haku's leg. She groaned in ecstasy at the contact before releasing him and pushing him up against the wall. She slowly ran her hands down his chest while he ran his over her back and down to her backside before squeezing them slightly eliciting a moan from her lips before he slowly pulled away.

"Common, I'll wash your back," Harry said as Haku turned away from him. They washed eachother in a comfort that they hadn't had before. Never had Harry ever gone into the shower with her and it was something that Haku found she enjoyed immensely even though every time she tried to make it into something more he would find away to evade her. She eventually gave up and settled for whatever it was that they had for now.

They slid out of the shower in a fit of giggles, both of them having a better time than they had had in a long time. As they got changed and took their places at the dresser they both looked at eachother smiled before blushing and turning away.

"Plans today?" Haku asked in interest.

"Potions," Harry replied. "But I do want you to do me a favor. There's a Cherry Blossom tree outside on the opposite side of the castle. I want you to meet me there at 3 o'clock and make sure that you're on time this time."

"You can count on it," Haku said back with a smile as she quickly pecked him on the lips before skipping out of the room and moving down to lunch.

- - - -

Cho quickly walked to class holding her books firmly to her chest as her high heel shoes echoed at the sound of her resonated throughout the damp long dungeon corridor. Her powerful form swished through as she walked into Snape's Classroom before setting out her items and sitting into the chair heavily.

She rested herself and rubbed her shoulder trying to get some feeling into it. She had been working with Zack daily, sometimes twice a day, to make herself stronger in ways other than magic. It was since Harry had returned that made her realize that there were other things that could beat her down if she hadn't learned other ways to defend herself if need be. She after all wanted to become an Auror and they were trained rigorously in other forms of combat as well.

_She sat there with a slight hunch in her shoulders as she looked at the unconscious form of Zack Summerday lying in his bed mangled and bruised all over. As she sat there she couldn't help but feel sorry for him even though she shouldn't have. He had cheated to win and now he was put in his place. As she watched the boy scrunch his face in his sleep he slowly groaned before moving uncomfortably and opening his eyes._

"_Where am I?" He asked groggily._

"_Hospital Wing," Cho replied next to him._

"_You're here. Why?"_

"_I just thought I'd come and see how you were," Cho said defensively. Zack chuckled before coughing in pain from the sudden movement._

"_You want something Cho. You never come over to say hello unless you're getting something out of it."_

"_I don't want something. I more want to offer you a business proposition if you're really willing to beat Potter at his own game."_

_Zack suddenly stiffened at the sound of Harry's name as if the word was corrosive. The pained look on his face said enough as he looked towards her. Zack had never taken a beating so hard in his life and was sure that he would die from all the impact that he had taken. In the end he was saved by another, something that he never wanted to experience as an orphan or as a warrior._

"_What proposition?" He asked with interest._

_Cho moved in closer and got comfortable as she looked at him and pulled a scroll out of her pocket._

"_I talked to my father yesterday. I asked him to send anything on Martial Arts from the library back at home. He wrote back telling me that it was all trivial stuff teaching basics and form and the history of Martial Arts. Basically he didn't want to send such an abundance of information back with an owl._

"_He did send me this though," Cho said while giving the scroll a pointed shake. "We can't learn shinobi arts to beat them because it requires Chakra and we haven't really trained in it and even then we wouldn't be able to because there's no way Potter and the other 3 would teach us."_

"_Kinda useless then in'nit," Zack said with a weak cough._

"_Who said that it was on Shinobi techniques," Cho said back with a smirk. "This scroll contains the training regime of the Samurai. We are going to learn the art of Bushido."_

_Zack's eyes widened in recognition before hastily attempting to lift his arms in defense only to have pain shoot up his arms, forcing him to relax again. He quickly breathed in and out with his eyes closed before opening his eyes and sighing heavily._

"_You've got to be insane,"_

"_No I'm not. I just want to beat that damn fool of a spoilt brat and his cocky bitch girlfriend," Cho snapped angrily._

"_Yeah well it's not going to be easy. We've got to work on it for at least a few months."_

"_Well that's why we're starting as soon as you're out of here," Cho beamed instantly._

"_Why are you helping me? You could easily learn it on your own and beat Potter by yourself," Zack said skeptically._

"_Ahh but I can't," Cho sighed. "These scrolls are advanced and I need at least some knowledge on sword play before I could even attempt any of this stuff. Not only that but I don't know how to train and condition myself. That's something we can both help eachother with; exchange of knowledge."_

_Zack looked down at his hands. They were extremely rough and calloused from all the training he had had to endure during his life. Years of Training wasted on some little prodigy who thought he was so tough. Zack was a fighter. And he wasn't going down without a fight._

"_You got yourself a deal."_

Since then she never looked back. At first it was just another way to get back at Potter but now it was an obsession that she just couldn't leave alone. She would spend hours upon hours training and expanding on her technique that she was even surpassing Zack in terms of speed and precision.

Cho also tried her hardest to avoid Hermione and Ron as well as the other shinobi and Harry. They would always try to corner her to talk causing her to quickly blow them off in a polite manner in favor of study or practice. Occasionally she would 'spy' on Harry's training in awe. As much as she would hate to admit it the destructive power of his techniques were amazing and slightly breathtaking at the beauty his Chakra could produce.

He was another thing that Cho felt like she needed to avoid as well. Despite the fact of them being Potions partners she would constantly do group homework on her own and hand it in so that she didn't have to see Harry outside of class. Potions was one of the few classes that he was forced to attend now that he had started full time shinobi training and Cho felt the awkwardness and hostility between the two of them. They still wouldn't talk or look at eachother.

Harry walked into the empty room and sat next to her, taking his things out. He sighed outwardly and crossed his arms before looking over to her.

"Hey," Harry greeted smiling.

"Hello," Cho said back

The two sat in awkward silence before Harry decided to try and break the ice again.

"How have you been?"

"Fine,"

"Been doing anything these past 2 months?"

"Yes,"

"What?"

"Why interested now after all this time?" Cho asked back.

Harry was taken aback by the sudden question. He wasn't expecting her to be so cool and collected at the moment but rather for her to go off the deep end telling him how he was a selfish pompous asshole. Yet here she was sitting there and playing with the end of her skirt; picking the lint off it.

"Maybe because I miss the days when we would at least talk,"

"Sounds like bullshit," Cho spat as she stood up in anger.

"Well it's not!" Harry screamed back.

"Fuck off Potter," Cho snapped. "You're _Precious_ girlfriend comes back and all of a sudden you're on top of the moon. So why come now and try to start a conversation as if we're buddies."

"I don't like that we can't even talk to each other," Harry said softly sitting down heavily.

Regaining her composure she sat down and resumed picking the lint off of her skirt before speaking again. "We never could talk to each other Harry. We never were friends in the beginning."

Before Harry could say anything back the rest of the class filed in and sat down to start the lesson with Snape walking in last. The lesson was uneventful with them brewing a fairly complex potion. As soon as class was over Cho breezed out of the room as Harry sat there rubbing his forehead and making towards the door to leave as well.

"Potter, you stay back," Snape said.

The rest of the class left as Harry wearily made his way to the front of the classroom. Once it was just the two of them standing there, Snape exhaled heavily before collapsing onto the chair weeping heavily. Harry stood there in shock at the crying professor before moving behind him to rub his back and comfort the man. The contact forced the Professor to convulse at the sudden contact. He wiped at his eyes furiously before turning to Harry and speaking through his tears.

"Harry," Snape started. "You're eyes. They're just like Lily's were."

"You knew my mother?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes," Snape replied. "What I'm about to tell you must not leave this room and can not be repeated ever again."

Harry nodded in affirmation before taking a seat with his eyes trained on Snape as the older man got more comfortable and talking in his usual drawling voice.

"Your mother and I were what you could call friends. It started when we were assigned to be partners in Potions, the one subject that I was failing at. I being in Slytherin shaped my views on muggle born witches and wizards and as a result I highly resented your mother.

"After the third lesson of us being partners your father threw a packet of exploding snap cards into my cauldron while your mother was getting ingredients and the contents flew out of the cauldron towards myself before your mother intervened.

"The potion was enchanted and she ended up sending it towards your father instead. I still remember him coming back from the Hospital Wing a few weeks later with a limp in his step," Snape continued with a chuckle.

"It was then that me and Lily started being friendlier with eachother. She changed what I perceived about Muggle born witches and as a result for my safety we met together to study and talk whenever we could.

"Did you know that it was I who showed Lily the passage to Honeydukes? It was your father's posse found out about it," Snape spat.

"That day Voldemort found out that I and Lily were friends. He was livid when he found out and tortured me for days. I would have gone mad if I hadn't had the friendship between Lily and myself to hold onto.

"I still don't know how it happened," Snape said as if in a daze. "We were so careful to call eachother names and despise eachother in public that I still don't know to this date how he had found out.

"I was ordered to kill them," Snape said with a new found darkness in his voice.

"I couldn't do it so I turned to Dumbledore for assistance but he could do nothing for me except to offer me protection. I turned over names to him and in return I was given asylum.

"You never knew why Voldemort was after your parents did you?" Snape asked suddenly. When Harry shook his head unable to speak, Snape continued on. "Your mother thought it was a good idea to put it out that she had found names of the Death Eater's and handed them over to the ministry. They were to go under the protection of the Fidelius Charm so that I could remain a double agent for the Order.

"That blasted rat told Voldemort of their hiding place in exchange for power," Snape spat.

"I hated you after that," Snape hissed. "Even though I was so happy when you were born I saw you as the reason that Lily died. If she didn't have to look after you she could have run away and she would still be here today. We had such a deep friendship that the day that she died so did a part of me.

"Your return has changed me Harry," Snape said with a new found smile on his face. Seeing the man always contorted in anger or disgust was something Harry had grown accustomed to and this new found happiness on the mans face was something foreign. "You really are your Mother's son and I really am sorry for all that has happened. The pain and suffering I put you thro-" He was suddenly cut off as the younger man suddenly stood and ran his hands through his hair.

"Your apology is appreciated Snape but I can't help but wonder why it is it took you so long to say this. I came back months ago and you're only telling me this now?" Harry said skeptically.

Snape took a deep breath and stood before moving to the window and looked outside. The damp dungeons never were very scenic but the view of the bottom of the Hogwarts Lake was appealing to him and seemed to relax him in the harshest of moments.

"Sirius died a couple hours ago," Snape said solemnly. "He was supposed to come here for Christmas but Grimmauld place was infiltrated and Sirius stayed back to hold off the Death Eater's while the rest of the Order escaped. He was to come last but was swarmed with Dementer's and was captured. His body was left behind and it has now been confirmed that Voldemort killed him with the Killing Curse."

Harry stood in shock. He always thought that Grimmauld Place was somewhere that was safe that the Order based their Headquarters. Harry was reassured that it was safe and was waiting until Christmas to visit everyone but was told that they would come here. Now he was told that Sirius was dead?

The sadness had left him as soon as it had come. He was a Shinobi and this was war. People die, get killed and kill everyday and it was something that he had accepted. Even though he felt extremely faint from the sudden blow he couldn't help but feel more than upset at this loss than to hear of the death from someone else.

"It's okay to grieve Harry," Snape said as he put his hand on his shoulder. "Look Lily made me your Godfather as well as Sirius and I just wanted to let you know if you ever need me I'll be right here to listen."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement before making to the door. He stopped at the sound of Snape's voice again.

"There's something else I want to give to you before you go," Snape called before moving to his desk and producing a small box. He held it out to Harry as he took it with wary hands. On the top of the box it read _The Memoirs of Lily James Potter_.

Harry looked up in surprise before smiling his first genuine smile of their encounter. Even seeing all the death and pain that he had endured didn't stop him from holding out his hand to the older man.

"Thank you."

Haku sat under the Cherry Blossom tree putting the pencil in her hand in-between her teeth and scrunching her forehead and reading over the scroll in her hands. Even living at the castle for so long hadn't changed her preference for using pencils over quills.

She sat there in deep concentration before reading over the words on the paper and taking the pencil out of her mouth and erasing the words she had just written. She quickly put the pencil down and read over the words again and breathing in deeply.

"Sat up in the dark for so long  
Just living my life on my own  
Then right up outta the blue  
Bumped into you,  
I was so amused by your smile boo  
Wanting you to call my phone  
So me and you can talk just a little mo'  
I didn't know what to do  
I was feeling you  
Hoping you'd be cool by hanging out too

I don't know what happened  
Got people steady asking  
How you go to sleep mad one day  
the next wake up so happy  
Love works like magic  
And it's so true my mind cant grasp it  
I'm just glad that I got u in my life

I think about us (All day)  
dream about ya (Always)  
Love ain't always (com-pli-cat-ed)

If I'm loving it don't take long  
People speculating that it won't last long  
But that just can't be true  
Cos I be loving you  
like you never knew that I could do  
Never let go, gotta hold on  
Cos u done made me and you a happy home  
And I'll give all me to you  
I'll do whatever you ask me to  
Cos boy you're my

Biggest blessing  
They can keep on asking  
How to go to sleep mad one day  
the next wake up so happy  
well love works like magi-"

"New song?" Harry asked from behind her.

Haku put her pencil down before standing up and brushing the wrinkles out of her skirt. She smiled lovingly at him before moving towards him and putting her arms around his neck and pecking him on the lips.

"Yeah, it is," Haku smiled.

"Then you don't mind if I have a look," Harry laughed as he jumped towards the parchment and started reading the words out loud while she jumped up and down trying to get the paper held just out of her reach. She angrily huffed before turning around and crossing her arms. Harry laughed and grabbed her a hug and nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

"What took you so long anyway," Haku grumbled still cross.

Harry looked at her again before setting the paper on the ground and sitting down with his legs out. Haku sat between his legs and leaned up against his chest, noticing the box in his hands.

"What's that?" She asked in sudden interest. He showed her the box as her eyes widened in recognition before excitedly getting up and waving her arms in front of her. "When did you get that!?"

Harry then explained what had happened and what Snape had told her. He suddenly went quiet when he told her about Sirius' death. She silently held him before moving her hands down and taking the box gently. She opened the box before reading out one of the pieces of parchment out loud for Harry to hear while he rubbed his face in her back.

_"28/03"_ Haku read.

"_Today we took Harry to the zoo. Sevy couldn't come but James and Sirius were here and constantly spoiled the him. The smiles and laughter that ran from his lips were enough to send me into the deepest happiness I had ever felt before. Who knew that having a child would be such a joy?_

_For just one day I forgot all about the war, the order and all the death that was happening around us just as I watched my little boy smile and point at the lion's frolicking in their home from James' arms. I don't know what I would do without him._

_He's been my rock ever since mum and dad died and I can't help but thank God day in and out that he's still with me through all the pain and hardship we've been through. I only wish that this would last forever but I can't help but feel upset from all the danger I'm putting them through._

_Sevy always said I worried too much but honestly I wonder if I'm doing the right thing. I agreed to do this because of my loyalty to Severus but I really don't know if I should endanger my family. They did nothing to deserve this and even though James just smiles and agrees I can't help but think he doesn't realize what he's agreeing to._

_If I know one thing it's this; I love Harry and James with all my heart and would do anything to stay with them forever. Friendship and love is all we have left to justify the killing of Voldemort's followers and right now it's the only thing getting me through all the stress and pain of this war. _

_Sevy was forced into this after all. If Dumbledore hadn't asked him to double as an agent for him then we wouldn't have to be forced into hiding but what's done is done. I only hope that Harry knows that I would do anything, even die for him, because he is my son and always will be._

_Lily James Potter."_ Haku finished before setting the parchment back into the box and turning around in Harry's embrace. He looked at her with new eyes before asking what Haku always wanted him to ask. Her eyes widened with happiness as he said his next words.

"Marry me Haku."

A/N: There we go the next part of the book. Sorry that I haven't updated lately but I been really busy because my family is coming from overseas and it was my 18th birthday last week. I promise I will go back to my old updating pattern now read and review. Please don't be angry at the cliffy! It's important.


	7. Chapter 7: Live

A/N: Okay guys, this is where the story's gonna really start. For all the people patiently waiting for the Harry/Cho part then this is where it all starts. Hopefully some people aren't going to be too angry but this is the plan I had for the story and I'm going to stick with it. Also exams are on at the moment so for at least for a little while I won't be able to write. Until then, enjoy this chapter… or not enjoy it… which ever way you look at it. R&R Please! BTW Sorry for not updating sooner … Had really important exams.

Harry will stay pure for Cho because Votes for that for exceeded votes for the lemon.

Chapter 7: Live

Lollypop tree's and candy animals roamed freely around the field in glee. Harry jumped up and down in happiness as Dumbledore wearing a Tutu emerged dancing on his toes with Professor Snape joining him in a pink frilly dress. Naruto was singing "Sunshine" while Gaara was eagerly eating a chocolate rabbit. A hole appeared under Harry as he fell down and hit head first.

Oomph!

Harry hit the ground and groaned at the sudden wake up gesture. He rubbed his head and glared at the smiling girl that lay in their bed. He stared at her smiling face before angrily getting back into bed and covering his head with the pillow. Haku jumped up and down on the bed hitting him with hers screaming.

"Get up idiot! It's Christmas!" She yelled.

"Alright, alright," Harry grumbled. Haku jumped off the bed in excitement and covered herself in her robe before quickly running into the shower. The sound of hot steaming water filled the room as Harry begrudgingly got out of bed and started looking for his clothes when Haku flew out of the room and launched herself at Harry. He barely had time to catch her before she latched her legs around his middle and held on with her arms.

"That was fast," Harry stated.

"I get presents!" Haku cheered.

"I should have known you'd be like this," Harry muttered.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! It's Christmas," Haku chanted.

"Get off me woman," Harry said annoyed.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"

"I said off!"

"It's Christmas!"

"I'm not giving you your present," Harry threatened.

Silence.

"Thought so," Harry said putting her down and moving to the bathroom.

He left to the sight of a dancing Haku wrapped only in a towel as she laughed and danced at the prospect of getting presents. Shaking his head he moved into the shower and started rinsing himself off. He washed himself as slowly as he could so that he could agitate her as much as he could. When he finally finished, he moved to the dresser and started brushing his teeth with a renowned patience that wasn't reflected on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Hurry up in there!" Haku yelled, banging on the door. "I want my damn present!"

Harry just smiled and started humming to himself as he brushed his teeth even slower, relishing in the chaos that was ensuing outside of the room. Spitting out the left over toothpaste in his mouth, he quickly wiped it off and moved outside of the room to an eerie silence that promised danger. Before he could move, he was quickly pushed down with extra weight.

"Haku!" Harry yelled. "Get off me,"

"Nope, I want my presents and you're taking too long," Haku cheered at her brilliance.

"You won't be getting shit if you don't get off me!"

"Someone's grumpy," Haku grumbled as she got off his back.

That couldn't have been farther from the truth. Today was the first time in two years that Harry would be spending his Christmas with Hermione and Ron as well as the Shinobi that he had become such good friends with. Over the time that they had been living in the castle, there was bondage between them that was so grand and deep that all of them were the best of friends now. The shinobi would be leaving in a few days and that brought a depressing vibe among them. Despite Haku staying for their wedding, the rest had to leave and that was what dampened Harry's mood.

Feeling bad about making Haku upset, Harry reached into his dresser and pulled out a small box. He shook it curiously before showing the box to Haku.

"From Harry to his beloved," Harry read. "That must be my present for Hinata then."

"Gim'me that!" Haku yelled with new vigor, jumping up and down trying to reach the present. Harry just laughed and held it over his head while he picked up Haku around the waist and carried her to the Gryffindor Common Room where the rest of his friends were waiting to open their presents.

- - - -

"But I want it now," Naruto grumbled in his position.

"No," Gaara said calmly from his seat. "If we let you to the presents you will destroy all of them, not just your own.

Naruto huffed and tried to cross his arms but couldn't in his position. From head to toe, Naruto was covered in sand holding him away from the presents that were under the tree. Mere meters away, Ron was laying on the ground unable to speak being held in a full body bind by Hermione as Hinata just stood inches away from Naruto poking his face.

"Stop that it tickles," Naruto laughed. "Neh Hinata, When did you become so touchy,"

Hinata's face suddenly went red as she started poking her fingers together and looking at her feet. Naruto suddenly widened his eyes in surprise and started apologizing furiously before spluttering words of attempted encouragement left and right. Gaara shook his head in embarrassment as Harry walked in with a flailing Haku draped over his shoulder. Wearing track pants and a t-shirt for comfort, he maneuvered under Haku's flailing arms so not to get hit in the crossfire between herself and her present.

"I want it now you big oath!" Haku screamed.

"You can have it we're here now," Harry smiled before dropping her on her ass.

"Yay!" Haku cheered. She reached for her present just as Harry put it out of her reach and kissed her full on the lips. Just like at nearly every breakfast, Hinata broke them up with great difficulty with Haku leaning on Harry as the presents were opened, content to wait a little while longer after their affectionate display.

They opened each other's presents with great surprise. Harry had gotten a book from Hermione called _Elixir's of Strength and Power_ by Ariana Lukian, a book on how to brew all the potions for temporary strength and their side effects. Ron had gotten him the largest box of Chocolate Frogs that Harry had ever seen. He quickly passed it off to Haku who started playing with the enchanted Chocolate, transfixed on how they moved.

"Harry," Gaara started. "I got you something that you would be able to keep with you forever. I made it myself, even though I had help from Dumbledore-sama."

Gaara's sand moved in front of Harry and fell to reveal a beautiful glass statue that was magically enchanted to move. It was a statue of himself and Haku sitting under the cherry blossom that, unknowingly to the rest of the group, Harry proposed under. The two glass figures hugged and seemingly chatted.

Harry muttered his awed thanks as Gaara merely nodded in acknowledgement, despite the fact that Harry could see on his face that he was really pleased that he had enjoyed the present given to him.

Next he opened Naruto's present, a box filled to the brim with Instant Ramen, the young demon container's favorite food. It looked like it would last him for the rest of his life but everyone present in the room new that that would only last himself and Harry for a couple of weeks at best.

Hinata had made him a healing balm that could cure any minor internal damage by rubbing the balm into the skin. Very useful Harry thought to himself as he thanked Hinata vigorously.

Finally, only three presents remained as Harry slowly pulled off the wrapping paper of the present from his newly estranged Godfather.

Inside was a book. A photo album filled to the brim with pictures. Whilst the book that Hagrid had gotten him full of pictures of both of his parents, this book contained pictures of only his mother. Inside were muggle photo's of her when she was a child, a picture of her and Snape with their arms linked and laughing at something unknown as well as a picture of her holding a baby Harry in her arms. Harry couldn't help but feel complete joy as he turned the book over and read the inscription.

_Just a little something to let you know where you came from_ It read in Snape's sharp cursive. Harry smiled as he read before passing that on to Haku and moving to the present from her. Everyone had finished looking at theirs and watched as Harry opened the last of his gifts.

He picked up the box to feel try to guess what was inside before feeling the box unstably tilting to the left. He quickly put down the box, realizing that there was liquid inside of it. Curiously, he untied the ribbon and pulled the lid off the box before gasping in surprise.

Inside was a pensive that was covered in carvings and engravings of different mythical animals. The side had a light gold plated sheen to it and inside was the swirling liquid that no one could define. Looking at the silver strands he curiously went to look at one of the memories before Haku stopped him.

"Not so fast buster," Haku said angrily. "I've been trying all morning for my present and you get yours first. So, before looking through whatever is in that Pensive you bloody well better give me my present."

Harry just smiled and handed her the smaller box he had kept away from her and watched as she eagerly went to unwrapping the present; not even bothering to read the card that was on the wrapping first. As she opened the box, she gasped in surprise just as everyone crowded around her to see what was within.

Inside the box was a small piece of folded paper. The reason she gasped was because the box felt full but inside there was nothing but this bit of paper. Curiously, she picked it up and unfolded it to read the message inside, those crowded around her extremely curious by now.

_I owe you one present. _The paper read in Harry's scrappy writing.

All around her face faulted as they read it while Haku stood up in rage chasing the laughing boy around the room.

"THAT SHIT IS NOT FUNNY!" Haku screamed at the top of her lungs trying to hit him with various things she picked up in the room.

"Okay, okay," Harry laughed as he stopped running. He held out his hand and closed his eyes as another identical box flew out from under the coach and onto his open palm. He handed her the box before kissing her lightly and whispering Merry Christmas to her.

Opening the box with a little more gusto her eyes watered at what was inside. A golden locket was inside hanging loosely on a thin golden chain. She gingerly took the locket out of the box and opened it to see a picture of Harry and her standing on top of the Hokage Monument hugging and looking out over the village. She quietly closed the locket the opposite way to see the message on the back.

_Only death could pull us apart though our love will hold us together forever – Harry_

"Thank you," Haku said weakly as she put it around her neck and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Your welcome," Harry smiled.

Everyone suddenly engaged themselves in conversation as the sound of the Portrait Hole opening interrupted them to see a flustered Cho walking. In her arms she held gifts that she was going to give to Hermione and Ron before noting everyone in the room.

"Hello," Cho greeted quietly.

"Hey," Everyone chorused and allowed for the three of them to exchange gifts in relative silence. A slight awkwardness washed over them after they had finished because Cho didn't really like the shinobi and made her opinion known. If anything, they hadn't wanted her there at all but she was a friend of Ron and Hermione's and had just as much right to be there as they had. The tension increased before Naruto finally let out a sigh and stood on with his fist in front of him.

"Why are we sitting here when there's Ramen to be eaten?!"

"Shut up Naruto," Gaara said quietly.

"You know there aren't a lot of people here," Harry started. "We could always go outside and spar; we haven't done that for a while."

"Yeah! We can have a battle royal," Naruto said eagerly.

"I guess… so who's in?"

"Me!" Haku called cheerfully.

"I will participate," Gaara said solemnly

"Woohoo! You're ass is mine," Naruto said pumping his fist in front of him with a gleam in his eyes.

"We're out," Hermione and Ron said together.

"I'm in," Cho said randomly.

All excitement was extinguished immediately as all eyes were turned to her. It was well known among the group that Cho had lost to Harry easily. Because of this no one really wanted her to participate in fear for her safety as well as the fact that the majority didn't like her.

"Let's go then," Harry said before disappearing in flames. The other shinobi disappeared respectively whilst Hermione, Ron and Cho begrudgingly walked outside.

- - - -

Haku and Harry stood off in front of each other. They were the first to pair off against each other out of all that were ready to fight. As they stood there waiting to fight, Gaara's sand rose in front of them making figures signaling when to go.

"3" The sand spelt.

"2"

"1"

"Fight!"

Harry exploded towards Haku before throwing a round house kick. She quickly blocked and countered with her own kick before Harry blocked and flipped using the momentum to land behind her. He formed seals before flipping and landing on the roof upside down.

"Hijutsu: Shunshin no Mai!" _(Hidden Technique: Dance of the Body Flicker)_

Harry disappeared with an afterimage before reappearing in front and behind Haku. Before she could react, a force hit her violently in the back before almost instantaneously hitting her in the stomach.

She jumped backwards quickly before making hand seals and holding an open palm in front of her mouth.

"Hyoton: Hikayaku no Jutsu," _(Ice Release: Powdered Ice Technique)_

A faint mist of ice came out of Haku's mouth and blanketed the area that Harry was attacking from making it easier for Haku to block. He smirked before disappearing in smoke before rising out of the ground and grabbing her leg. Haku quickly rammed her other foot onto the hand as it also disappeared before turning and looking for Harry again. When he didn't come out, Haku soon got annoyed and stamped her foot angrily.

"Stop being a baby, come out already!" Haku yelled angrily.

"Okay," Harry smiled as he moved out of the hole he tried to catch Haku out of before. He warmly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck gently.

Haku moaned lightly before turning around and wrapping her arms around him too.

"This would be great," Haku started. She quickly took out a kunai and stabbed Harry in the back before he dissipated in water – "If you weren't a clone."

"Kato – "Harry started from behind her.

"Hijutsu: Kirema!" A black cloaked figure yelled from behind Harry. _(Hidden Technique: Rift)_

A giant white portal engulfed the area behind Harry and quickly sucked him inside before closing itself, not allowing for the other Shinobi to follow in after him.

- - - -

Harry spun in mid air before quickly landing on his feet as the portal behind him closed almost instantaneously. Suddenly, he was back in the one place he desperately wanted to forget; the graveyard that Voldemort had risen from.

He quickly looked around him and dodged as a medium sized fireball hit the gravestone behind him before settling in a light defensive stance with his hands in front of him; ready to make seals as soon as he needed to.

Voldemort stood in front of him dressed in a black robe with his hands hiding inside. His evil red eyes seemed to glow in the darkness while his aura seemed to ooze darkness from his pores. The two of them stared eachother down; neither of them wanted to be the first to look away and show weakness.

"So Harry, I see I finally got you on your own without any other unexpected interruptions," Voldemort started with an evil smirk.

"You could say that," Harry said back with a smile. "But you could also say that was impatience on your part, you might not walk away from this fight alive."

"What makes you say that?"

"I've been training longer than you,"

"That may be true young Harry," Voldemort replied. "But the thing is that I also have more knowledge on magic than you do, making this fight difficult for you to win. My magic is endless; your Chakra is not."

"I'll end this fight before I get to my last quarter," Harry spat before disappearing. Voldemort's eyes widened slightly before Harry appeared in front of him throwing a punch to his face.

Voldemort quickly caught the punch with one hand before removing his other from his robe, his wand lightly jabbing Harry's stomach as his other held him in place.

"Relashio!"

The force of the spell threw Harry back so hard that he closed his eyes on reflex. When he opened it again, sick purple Chakra was rippling of Voldemort as he flashed through hand seals quickly.

"Kujutsu: Kuroikaze no jutsu!" _(Black Release: Black Wind Technique)_

Black wind exploded off Voldemort's body and flew towards Harry in a violent rage with so much speed Harry barely finished his own seals before throwing his hands forward.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" _(Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)_

Water flew from Harry's mouth and engulfed him. The black wind mashed itself against the water wall making it bend and mould as if in agony. Sweat collected itself on Harry's brow before he gave a yell of exertion and the water pushed the wind back. Harry ran through seals again before running towards Voldemort with Chakra gathering in his hand.

"Chidori!" _(One Thousand Birds)_

He ran with sickening speed in a straight line dodging and weaving as Voldemort tried to send him backwards with his wand. He reached Voldemort and plunged it into his chest only to have the figure melt in mud.

"Fuck," Harry cursed in frustration. He quickly pulled his hands out and started running through hand seals again.

"Doton: Doryuudan no jutsu" _(Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile Technique)_

The earth dragon raised its head above ground and merely waited there as its eyes darted around the graveyard in the opposite directions as Harry. A figure jumped out from behind a gravestone and the dragon opened its mouth and shot several mud balls at the figure. The first two missed but not before the last collected him on the leg making Voldemort stumble on the way down.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" Harry screamed as he breathed the strong flame. Flying at great speed toward Voldemort the latter quickly ran through hand seals before slamming his open palm on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu," Voldemort cried as smoke enveloped him and he stood atop a giant snake which shed its skin the counter Harry's attack.

Harry wheezed heavily in pain from Chakra exhaustion. The combined strain of using the Earth Dragon to protect him from incoming attacks as well as having to fight continually since he had fought against Haku was taking its toll on him. The Suijinheki against Voldemort's Kuroikaze was something that was immensely hard which made Harry wonder where he go his strength from so quickly.

"Now Potter, you die," Voldemort said simply as the snake moved closer to him.

"_I'm sorry," The snake said before opening its mouth. "I have to obey the one who had summoned me, even though you feel as though you are one of us."_

Harry closed his eyes as the snake brought its jaws down ready to pierce Harry's chest with it's fangs before something warm splattered across his chest. He quickly opened his eyes to see Haku in front of him, the fang going straight through her body. She suddenly lurched forward and wretched as black poison as dark as tar oozed from her mouth harshly and spluttered in the floor in front of her. The snake disappeared from sight as Naruto launched himself at Voldemort intent on destroying him just like he had done the snake.

Harry sat there in disbelief as Haku collapsed against him convulsing heavily as more of the poison spewed out of her mouth. Her eyes became unfocused as she stared into his eyes and smiled before forcing herself to stay awake ignoring the burning pain.

Naruto launched his Kunai at Voldemort before kicking him ferociously, his eyes turning the deep crimson with slits mirroring his bloodlust. Voldemort deflected the Kunai with his wand before taking the kick to distance himself from his attacker.

"How did you get here shinobi?" Voldemort asked with intrigue.

"That's for me to know teme," Naruto snarled before running at him again.

Voldemort simply apparated away knowing he couldn't win this fight. Seeing his enemy depart, Naruto quickly ran to Harry; his eyes turning the crystalline blue that they usually were as he knelt beside his first friend.

"No," Harry moaned as he held her. "Haku. Baby you have to stay awake. We gotta get you back now." He gently tried to pick her up before she convulsed again and wretched the poison onto his robes.

"No Hawwy," She spluttered. She spat the poison out of her mouth again before looking at him and smiling. "You were the best thing to happen to me Harry."

"There is no were!" Harry screamed. "You're going to live."

"Look in my drawer, there is my own pensive that I made in case this happened," Haku said before she convulsed heavily and her heart skipped a beat.

"Harry," She whispered as her eyelids suddenly grew heavy. "Live. Don't spend your life. Saying. Wha-What if."

Harry openly cried as she fell limp in his arms. As her hand fell from her grip on Harry's robe, her engagement ring slipped off her finger and fell with a clang on the hard stone grave that they stood atop.

- - - -

"Today we mourn," Dumbledore said. His eyes that usually danced with mirth held a somber gleam that showed his deep distress. He looked among the crowded ground of all the students standing to pay respects. The funeral waited until school had started again because Harry didn't mind to set a date. In fact, he hadn't spoken a word.

Naruto was the only one that was able to reach Harry because Harry had some of the Demon Chakra so he could sense where he was. Gaara and Hinata went to get Dumbledore who told them that the only thing they could do was to wait on word, they could not find where they were as they could have been anywhere.

For some unknown reason, Haku had been able to find him. Whether she had felt his presence or she merely tracked Naruto was unknown but the fact was that she had saved him; it should have been him lying in that boat lifeless. It should have been her mourning his death, not the other way around.

"Haku was a Shinobi," Dumbledore started. "She knew what she was up against when she accepted this mission and she freely chose her path. She died to save her love. It is that strength to choose to die for the ones we love that is true. True strength comes from our ability to save the ones we love.

"Those who wish to speak may rise but as few of you knew her very well, I would like to invite anyone who wishes to say anything to please come and say what they wish." Dumbledore finished.

Hinata was the first to address the crowd. She was scared and anxious but she knew that she had to do it. For Haku.

"Haku gave me strength," Hinata said clearly. She couldn't afford to stutter or show weakness; not when Harry and Naruto needed her to be strong. "She constantly tried to get me to face my fears and to show me that it was just a feeling. Something that could be conquered.

"We first met on the day that she came to our village for the first time. I remember the first time she heard me stutter she just laughed and told me; 'you're gonna become a special one little Hina'.

"I look back and realize that she taught us all something. This war that you are fighting and the war we're fighting at home. It means that our time is short and we don't have the time for luxuries such as regret or not living life. Haku didn't suffer neither of these and it is with this I can say she really did live a full life of love and no regrets." She finished.

She calmly put her rose into the boat before moving back to her seat next to Naruto. When she got there, she calmly placed her palm in his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as he got up to say his part. It wasn't her professing her feelings, but at least it was a start.

"I always said that Haku was the female version of me," Naruto smiled. "She was loud and self-centered but selfless at the same time. She loved everyone she had very much because growing up she had nobody.

"I knew what that felt like and when I met her things changed. To lose her now, it's like losing a part of me even though I accept it. Death is part of us and it is a part of what we do in this war. Whether you're too naïve to accept it and you choose not to acknowledge it is your decision. I didn't. Now as a result one of my closest friends has died.

"For those of you who didn't know her, you missed out. She was someone that you could count on and now she can count on one thing; now she will be the one who is missed."

Naruto tossed his flower inside the boat as well before sitting back down and taking Hinata's hand again as Harry moved up to address everyone.

"You didn't know her," He said coldly. "She sacrificed herself so that I could live. She did it because she loved me."

"Know this though," Harry continued as his eyes continued to grow colder. "I will not kill Voldemort for you. You're only here because you were either told to come or because you think you owe it to someone who died to save your cause; someone who gave you hope.

"I will kill Voldemort for her though. Otherwise her sacrifice would have been in vain, and I will not let that happen."

With that he pushed the boat off the shore and walked on the water to the middle of the lake. He gently ran through seals before breathing out a small etch of fire before the boat combusted and her body began cremation. Just as the boat burned, a piece of Harry was destroyed along with it.

A/N: There you have it guys, I wrote the chapter after ages of not doing it. Now you know what I had planned for the story. I hope I didn't upset anyone who didn't want Haku to die but it was what I had planned and I still plan on going ahead with the layout I had before I started. Sorry for the delay guys and if I missed a couple mistakes sorry about that as well but I didn't get this one beta'd because I wanted to get it out for you guys asap. Until the next chapter cyah!

DemonHeat


End file.
